


The Goddess And The Chick With The Big Ass Gun

by Reign90



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Mythology Fusion, Brave Waverly Earp, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades is a Good Parent, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love/Hate, No Lesbians Die, Purgatory, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign90/pseuds/Reign90
Summary: Calisto was the daughter of Hades, God of the Underworld she lives a life of excess and carelessness spending her days in luxury, but her father has had enough.Sticking to the fate seen by the ancient seer when she was a small child Hades sends his daughter against her will to Purgatory, he wants what had eluded his eternal dark prison finally.





	1. Prologue

Calisto rolled her eyes as she sat on the small uncomfortable chair in front of her father's desk, being summoned back home to take up her duty hadn't gone down well with her at all, but her father hadn't cared at all for her protests.

The careful way in which he wrote cast her mind back to her youth on the very rare occasions he helped her with her homework, even the children of Gods needed to complete their homework on time, the rich scent of pine filled her nostrils as she breathed in deeply. 

Hades lifted two deep brown orbs up at his youngest daughter, thick dark eyebrows rising. "You finally made it, I'm glad you decided to leave your hectic lifestyle of womanizing behind for a moment to come and see your father."

Cal rolled her eyes if there was one thing Hades, God of the Underworld was, and that was dramatic. "You literally called me last night."

" After trying to reach you for two weeks! " Her father stressed, trying to calm himself by running his large fingers through his long dark brown hair. 

"Whatever." She had been avoiding him like a medieval person avoids the plague, but as in those awful creatures cases she too had been found her by lurking disease, hers just so happened to be her father. 

The large man stood to his feet, looming over the child he despaired of, of everyone she seemed to fear him the least which had hindered him when she was growing. "It's time Calisto for you to grow up, you have had your time of fun, you need to join finally the family business, and you need to accept the fate that has been set out for you."

Cal scoffed, her deep green eyes shining with mirth. "Set out for me, are you joking or something? talking of fate where is my mother exactly is she with her lover, or is it the wrong time of year?"

Hades frowned, fighting the urge to throw her physically out of his office. "Your mother is busy."

" Yeah in a timeshare with her cousin, renting out a beautiful youth named Adonis, tell me Daddy what would my Mommy dearest say if she knew I'd seduced him from her? " She spat smugly, she'd remembered the first time she had learned of her mother's activities, how devastated she had been and how much of a fool she had felt, when given the opportunity she'd let down her long wavy, luscious raven black hair and set about her seduction. 

"Don't start trouble and deflect the issue, you need to settle down, you need to take responsibility."

Cal sighed falling back into her chair. "Why do you even need me why can't you get Zagreus or Macaria to do this, where are Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone? Let them embrace their fate."

Hades moved closer. "Your brother is doing his duty having married and is creating me heirs to rule the underworld."

" Well done Zagreus for having a dick that works, such a skill to possess. " She mocked.

"Enough!" Hades shouted slamming his fist on the desk sending vibrations through the whole room, while Cal was unaffected, she'd been the cause of more than one meltdown for the God. "You have known what your fate would be since you were a child, now is the time, grab it, because if you do not I will cut you off, you will get no money, no patronage nothing from me or the family, do not go to your brother because you know he has a kind heart, do not prey on your sister because she is weak and leave your three other sisters alone they do not need any more winding up."

Cal glared at her father in disbelief. "You wouldn't dare!"

" Try me. "

"But the place doesn't even sound good, Purgatory this is where I'm supposed to be living, really? I live in a luxury rooftop apartment in Paris, I have a chateau in the South of France and a summer place in Tuscany really father a place called Purgatory?" 

" You know the rules if you wish to disobey me go ahead, but you know what you will lose. " Hades warned harshly.

"Why not send Alecto or Tisiphone there, or maybe both they would be so good doing that job."

" It is not their fate. "

"Fate, fate who cares about fate?"

Hades buried his head in his hands he'd tried to convince his daughter to accept her fate, embrace it wholly for many years, it was very hard to believe now as he took in the sulky woman that she had ever been excited about such an event but she had.

Hades cleared his throat alerting the room almost barren with life that he had arrived, their attention should be on him. 

He bent down to the small child he held in his hand, "Go on now little one, go and see what the seer has predicted for you." 

She turned big shy green eyes onto the seer, a man in a long black and grey cloak streaked with a frightening deep red, green eyes so much like her mother Hades thought sadly. 

In the ancient cave where generations of Godly families had come to foresee their children's fates, the sound of water dripping echoed throughout, as Calisto swallowed hard bravely letting go of her mighty father's hand, trusting that he would save her if these strange looking men were truly bad guys. 

Her small feet moved slowly, remembering to be strong she was a Goddess, a Princess her father the mighty ruler of the underworld, he was feared throughout the world and always had been. 

The seer held out an old withered hand to her, turning she sought reassurance from her father, he nodded with a cautious smile, content she put her hand in his and despite the great beating of her heart when he clenched his fingers around her hand she kept her courage and waited. 

Her brother had done this, her sisters and they had all come out the other end well, there was no reason she would not. 

The seer groaned. "I see a woman." 

Hades stood stock still awaiting his child's future. 

"She is brave, too brave, very stupidly brave, she is a mortal woman she is lost without her fate, Calisto is that fate, the daughter of the God of the Underworld to help the brave woman vanquish demons to Hell." He spoke ominously. 

Hades frowned. "My daughter is not the fate of a human!" 

"Your daughter is carved differently, she seeks something greater, she will find it, and she is needed for a greater purpose than to be on the arm of a God." The seer bent down to the child. "You will have great adventures but you must not be swayed by what your fears dictate, follow your heart and your fate will be revealed to you." 

" Yes seer. " She whispered softly. 

Calisto frowned jumping to her feet. "I can't believe you are making me do this!"

"Believe it, it is happening."

Cal sighed. " So I go here fight some bad guys and then I can go on my merry way, right? "

Hades pursed his lips, his daughter's fear of commitment was worrying to him. "Deliver me what has avoided my eternal prison and you will be allowed to do as you please."

Calisto smiled. "Looks like you have a deal."

"Suddenly you are happy."

" Sure, get in do the job get out, and then continue my fun its perfect. "

Hades hid his smile. "Shall we take a look at what is happening there right now?"

Cal shrugged. "Only if there are any naked hot chicks, are there?"

" Can't say as I've looked, one of them is your fate so let's hope for you she is. "

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure even she has better things to do, show me then, old man."

Her father shook his head affectionately, moving his hands in a circle he opened a round portal that acted as a device to see what the humans on earth were doing.

Calisto frowned as she saw one brunette being slammed into a wall like a rag doll. "Holy crap what the hell!' what seemed like a bar brawl was taking place, the brunette jumped back up to her feet and threw herself back into the crowd.

Cal looked to her father. "And you want to send me there?"

" Yes, keep looking." He pointed smugly. 

The same woman who had just been used as a human stick raised a long-barrelled gun into the air. "No one touches my sister!" Firing it randomly into the air she turned it onto the crowd in front of her aiming with precision hitting her targets well and with purpose. 

"Well, all I can say is thank goodness I possess Godly powers, cause it looks like I'm going to need it."

" That's my girl. " Hades proclaimed proudly.


	2. Divine Brothers

"You know Helen is planning a dinner party for when you bring home your...lady friend." Zagreus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

" Not happening and you can tell Helen no sneaky tricks either, I'm going there to do what Dad has asked me and then I'm going back to my life. "

Zagreus rolled his eyes. "Different girl every night, none of them ever know you, not true and when you tire of them you move on, Cal listen to me that grows tired fast, you need to know how wonderful it is to have someone who truly cares for you, they know you so well they know every mood."

" Sounds awful. "

"It's the best." He smiled happily.

Calisto rolled her eyes. "Zag we were forged in the fiery furnaces of Hell, what do we know of happiness?"

" Woo Cal, you've been on earth far too long, you've fallen for the propaganda. " He chastised watching as her tattoo covered arms pulled her things into her bag, pulling the short strands of her hair back behind her ears.

"Or not long enough, I come home and where is our mother? Still stuck to this insanity with Aphrodite, like two old hags fighting over young prey." She cringed at the very image. 

" Mother is a trapped soul you know that Cal. " He ignored saying how much his sister was like their mother she would have hated that comparison beyond words, but it was the truth. Both Calisto and Persephone were searching for something they just didn't know what it was. 

 

Cal leveled him an unamused gaze. "Thank you very much Dr. Zag, how much do you pay by the hour?"

"Please tell me you are at least coming to Macaria's engagement party." He asked seriously watching her walk by. 

"Oh, no you know I hate those kinds of things, excellent places for the power-hungry to try to get me hitched to some ugly dude with bucked teeth." Cal groaned. "Just so they can have Hades on the payroll, what they don't get is Hades isn't ever going to be on their payroll, he gives out the damn money, to begin with."

"Come on she wants you there."

Cal scoffed. "Yes, what is an engagement of the Goddess of the blessed without the attendance of her sister the Goddess of misery and damnation."

"Okay it was maybe unfortunate for you when they handed out the new God roles, but hey at least you are a Goddess of something, some do not even get a title." Zagreus tried to console her. 

"Wow, that is the best you can do."

"Yeah." 

"Well, maybe it is fitting that I the Goddess of all-around shitty things people hate gets to spend time in a place called Purgatory."

"Just think of it as an adventure theme park." He shrugged. "A western themed one with cowboys."

"You are pissing me off, big brother."

"Good that was my mission for the day, Helen threw me out because she was having some girls day so here I am pissing off my favorite little sister."

Calisto rolled her eyes. "Only because Megaera would kick your butt."

"Yeah what is her problem?"

"She's still pissed after her boyfriend cheated with that waitress during his little excursion down to London." Cal smiled wickedly. 

Zagreus gasped, he recognized the look in her eyes. "OMG, you set him up to do it didn't you?"

The Goddess laughed throwing her head backward, "Of course a mere mortal can't bedazzle a God Zag, it is impossible."

"There have been cases."

"Stories, old fairy tales they are used to make the humans think they can be as desirable as a nymph or siren, but it isn't true and it has never been true."

"You are so negative these days Cal, what happened to my sister who used to ride around on her unicorn and bestow upon everyone she met a smile."

"She grew up and realized that the smiles they didn't work, people still see me as an omen, a very bad one."

"Cal your patronage of doom doesn't need to be a bad thing, you just take it that way."

Calisto shrugged again, lifting the bag she had just zipped shut, throwing it over her shoulder she regarded him. "I am doom Zag, it's why our father is sending me."

"You are being sent because this is what the Seer saw for your future, some hot chick who fights demons, come on that is your wet dream come true," Zagreus said enthusiastically. 

Cal frowned. "Who says she is hot?"

Zagreus grew silent, far too silent for his sister's liking, moving his eyes about the room so as he wouldn't have to make eye contact with her. "What have you done?" Her perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose in intrigue, in suspicion, in the way she always did when she was about to interrogate someone. 

"I haven't done anything." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"You have, you've been there haven't you?"

"I only went to see what the place was like, my little sister is going to be staying there for a while."

"And you just so happened to met up with this woman."

"Err.....you know Cal when you're angry your green eyes turn black I've never noticed how good you make that look." He fumbled to try and dig himself out of trouble. 

Calisto still stared at him angrily. 

"Okay, so I saw her, maybe had a drink with her."

"Oh, big brother Helen is going to be very angry, so angry she will make our fury sisters look like delightful playful kittens." Cal chuckled. 

"I never did anything beyond a drink Calisto, I'm not you." Zag returned angrily. 

Cal rolled her eyes. "And your point here is what exactly?"

"I know you Cal and I know your type and trust me she is definitely your type." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

His sister took in his words, silent for a moment he thought he had gotten her interest. "You know I have many hot chicks throwing themselves at me on a daily basis, not having one won't keep me awake at night."

"Dammit Cal."

"Tough luck Zag, you aren't Aphrodite, leave the setups to her." Cal laughed before exiting her room hearing her brother hot in her heels behind her, flashing a mocking smile that overtook her whole face she clicked her fingers together and dissolved right before him, waving as she did. 

He took a deep breath. "Damn stubborn sisters!"


	3. Welcome To Purgatory

"Excellent." Calisto sighed looking up at the vastly old town sign more 1950s McCarthy era with subtle hints of Hitchcock thrown in for good measure. "They could at least get a more updated sign, jeez even Hades went all modern and he's been around for way longer than this town."

Shaking her head she lifted her bag further up her shoulder and taking a deep breath, her mind on where she was supposed to be staying while here, her father had sorted out her cover, of course, no one could know who or what she was, especially what people never did take the news very well, but with a team member recently having died, Hades had called in a favor and granted her access, she was now an 'agent' of some agency she had never heard of, unofficially officially having signed up to the Black Badge.

An ominous howl sounded out suddenly, it's intense groan of pain Cal felt deep to her core, turning from her path she made her way towards the sound, eventually almost covered by the thick bush of leaves lay a wolf, thick blood coated its grey and black fur.

Its eyes lifting up as if it were begging her, bending down Calisto let her hands trail trough it's soft snow like fur. "Hey beautiful, you got yourself into some trouble here."

The wolf groaned again.

"Alright I promise I'll make the pain go away." flexing her fingers she let her hand hover over the creatures head, crossing down to where her I jury was, from her hand dark murky blue dust began to form, until light sparks shot out, sending a bolt of pins and needles up her arm, it had been a very long time since she had done this.

Her face set in a serious concentration she watched the creature, loomed for signs that her actions were failing but the wolf shifted as though it wanted to stand, it had stopped its cries of pain.

Finally, she lifted her hand away and fell back on her honchos as the wolf stood wearily to her feet, their eyes met.

Cal smiled at the unmistakable look of thankfulness in the animal's eyes. "You're welcome." She whispered when she was a child animals had been her passion, they seemed to trust her, whenever someone learned of her title they ran, they ran away as fast as they could, yet in animals she had always found they trusted her because they never looked to stereotypes and they never judged, they simply felt. " You run along now and try not to get into any more trouble okay. "

A rustle made the wolf jump uncomfortably, it's troubled eyes seeking out something it couldn't see yet, Cal frowned.

Still crouching down she let what she knew was coming think she was it's prey, hiding the smirk letting her head lean forward as though she were preying, no one and nothing knew how the daughter of the God of the Underworld always had her father's protection, fear had never been something she ever had to experience.

With lighting speed a wild-looking creature emerged from the trees, long hair that flowed over its face and made it look like a wild creature, a growl loudly emitted from it as he lunged for Calisto, suddenly she lifted a hand, still not looking at the beast, stopping it in mid-air.

Its face stunned the eyes were large, Cal stood to her feet smirking. "Always be careful, today you thought I was your prey, your victim, and now you are finding that you are the prey."

He squirmed. " Bitch! what the hell are you? " He grunted as at hearing the insult she clenched her hand into a tight fist, he clenched his throat as he fought for breath. 

"I really hate that word, you may not know me but I'm sure my father will be very glad to see you."

Before it could dawn on him, Calisto pulled her hand away and then brought it down with brutal force opening a pool of red-hot lava in the ground, his eyes grew wide with fear. "No!"

" Oh yes. " She smirked smugly, letting him drop and fall into the firely eternal abyss.

Cal turned to the wolf who still stood there watching her. "What, I really hate being called that." She shrugged with a secret smile, before picking up her bag and returning to the road, the wolf hesitating soon fell into step behind her, it was much safer to be with the strange powerful human than in the vast wilderness.

                                                                                            xxx

It was a strange sight the townspeople had to admit, a stranger walking up the sidewalk a wolf following on her heels rather happily, in fact, the wolf tried to stay as close as it could.

"You know I keep saying you shouldn't follow me."

The wolf winged.

"Yeah, yeah so you keep saying." Cal sighed.

Stopping still when she had arrived at the building she had an address for she took in the outside, the bar here looked old and worn, nothing like the glamour she was used to.

She sighed sadly, looking down at her newly found friend. "Well here we go you better come with me, people get weird around wolves."

Almost nodding the wolf fell into step behind her as she opened the doors and the light of the street shone into the dark, suddenly emerging from the darkness a stool was sent flying her way, catching it in the mid-air, she looked up and across the room, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, hell sorry." A woman ran towards them, stopping when she'd seen the strange woman and wolf. " Err Doc doesn't really allow wolves in here. "

"I don't know who Doc is and nor do I care, she is with me, why did you throw this stool at me?" Cal lifted the stool up in demonstration.

"You ask that like arriving here with a wolf isn't crazy." The woman challenged her hands braced on her hips.

Cal raised an eyebrow, moving closer eyes drawn to the imposing tall figure. " You say that as though throwing a stool across a bar isn't crazy, I'm looking for the police station. "

"You mean you missed the building with police written cross it." The woman scoffed.

Cal rolled her eyes finally putting the stool down safely. "You sound annoying I really hope we don't bump into each other very much during my time here."

" Oh don't you worry as long as you aren't glowing red eyes, you and I will never meet. "

Cal took a moment to study her long wavy dark brown hair hung untidily over her shoulders. "Yes well, they've never glowed red." Only black sometimes. 

Not waiting for a reply she turned swiftly around and left, the wolf moving with her, in such a short amount of time, she had an already become like a second shadow.

The woman watched them leave, her eyes fixed to the door as he replayed in her mind the meeting,

"Hey, Wynonna they are betting you can't down the whole pint in a minute!" A shout came from deep within the bar.

                                                                                xxx

Calisto stepped inside holding the door open for the wolf to follow her inside then letting it swing closed behind her, her eyes catching the figure of a redhead bent over a desk writing something the soothing sound of pen dancing over paper filled the quiet room.

Cal moved closer. "Err excuse me I'm told this is the headquarters of Black Badge."

" Who wants to know? " Blue eyes as wide as saucers appeared, pale skin set among a head of striking red hair caught Calisto's attention.

Hmm interesting maybe this place won't be so bad after all. 

"I'm the new boss or something." I really wasn't paying attention. 

"You are the replacement for Dolls?" The woman asked a thick pain to her voice Cal picked up on. " What is your name? "

"Cal."

" Cal what? "

"Just Cal, I'm like Madonna I only need one name." Leaning on the desk in an effort to get closer to her. "And you must be the sheriff, I always thought sheriffs were boring old men with a doughnut addiction, I am only just now beginning to take back my prejudice." Her flirtatious smile as always warm and inviting. "I totally bet you still have an addiction for doughnuts though."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" The woman asked angrily. 

"What, no I..I just meant that you're a cop." What is it with human women they think everything is an insult about how they look? How frail are they?

"Oh, well you should say that next time, I'm Sheriff Haught."

Cal smiled. "You are Haught, excellent name what angelic first name did your parents give you to go along with such an excellent descriptive surname?"

"Nicole."

"Perfect, so Nicole, it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other, maybe you should show me around, as I am new in town." Brazenly letting her finger softly caress the arm of the new woman, she lifted her gaze to her brightly shining eyes. 

Snatching her arm away and casting the new agent a harsh look as she stood to her feet. "I think my girlfriend would have something to say about that."

Actual disappointment began to surface in the Goddess, no one ever turned her down she had divine providence on her side, a magic than mortals found irresistible, how was this woman any different? Calisto frowned thinking her rejection over, She probably just needs more time, I'll get her. 

Shrugging off the odd new feeling, "Oh well that is a pity, but I can't say I ever discriminated." 

"Well, I do!" 

"Okay, okay keep your panties on, or don't I won't mind, so where is my office? I assume I have one." She took the time to finally look around the rest of the station and not just what was in front of her no matter how attractive she found the very inviting redhead with attitude, that was always a bonus. 

"I'm not sure Wynonna is all too keen to give Dolls's office away so soon after...well after his demise."

"Yes well he is the past, I need my space." Shrugging she made her way to the room that she had seen Sheriff Haught look at assuming it was the right place. "So I'll just settle in"

The woman's eyes suddenly drew to the creature at her feet. "Is that a wolf?" 

"That's why your the cop Haught, brilliant observational skills." Nicole waited for her to explain why exactly she had a wolf in toe, but the very strange new woman simply walked into the office and closed the door behind herself and the wolf. 

"Okay, well she is different." Shaking her head accompanied by a very deep sigh she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her number. "Hey, Wynonna you really need to hear this."

The door opened suddenly, a head poking out through the slit, "Oh could you get me a bowl of water for my friend here, she is a little parched."

"Oh yeah sure." Stunned she watched mouth open wide until soon enough the door closed again. "Her friend, it's a wolf."


	4. Wynonna

"Where the hell is he?" Wynonna burst through the police station door her face set to stone as she contemplated how to murder.

"He? Wynonna it's..." Nicole had no time to correct her as she stormed through the office door stopped in her tracks by a snarling growling wolf.

" What the fuck! " She edged back as Calisto smiled, her feet relaxing on top of the desk.

"It's the annoying woman again," Cal said to the wolf, as though answering her back the wolf growled. " Sorry, she's not your fan either. "

Glaring at the woman she tried to step around the creature. "Who the hell are you anyway to come in here?"

" You know this is a really bad welcome, I expected at least a smile from someone, all I get is a wolf who actually seems to like me. " Cal pointed at the wolf who regarding the woman carefully moved to sit next to Calisto letting the woman sooth her hand down its mane that was not so long ago filled with blood. "I never had any doubt that animals were by far better than humans."

" Cut the crap you can't be in here! "

Cal raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, I'm pretty sure you are wrong, I'm here to do my job and then I can get the hell out of this shit hole."

" How eloquent of you. " 

Cal laughed. "What is surprising here is that you know what eloquent actually means."

The Goddess watched as literal steam poured from her, veins in her forehead shot out. "You suck!"

Dark green eyes mocked. "Yeah I know but enough of your flirting with me, I'm not moving, it's my office now."

A flurry of activity began behind the woman standing by the door. "Wynonna don't kill them!"

Calisto laughed, arrogantly shifting to stand to her feet, her long sleek figure coiling like a snake in motion. "I really am not afraid for my life." She shrugged as a slightly shorter woman bounded in to stand next to the very pissed off woman. "I doubt this...woman could even spell kill."

"Your not making this any better!" She angrily shot at her.

" Hmm. " She knew very well how to turn people off her, she'd been accomplished at such a practice for a very long time and it seemed that she had not lost her touch. "Listen hot shot, I was given a task and I will fulfill it whether you like it or not, I really don't need your approval or acceptance."

Wynonna glared at her. "I didn't know that the lone ranger had ridden into town." Turning on her heels she stormed from the office and slamming the door from the whole station.

The shorter woman awkwardly remained rubbing the back of her neck and shifting on her feet. "She's still grieving."

"Many do but they aren't bitches to innocent people, okay so we have to go and find out where we are staying while we are here, that saloon does that have rooms? I need a place until I can find something less permanent." 

"You really are not keen on this place are you?" 

Calisto winced. "Have you seen this place, it looks like the setting of the movie Deliverance."

"Well there is that, I'm Waverly by the way, and that was my sister Wynonna she is still upset, and you are?" The browned eyed woman watched waiting for a response. 

"Cal."

"Cal."

"She only needs one name like Madonna." A familiar voice came behind her, Calisto looked up to see the same redhead she had been so enchanted by before, her hand now firmly clasped in the smaller woman's. 

The girlfriend I presume. 

"Actually it's Calisto but everyone calls me Cal." She smiled remembering how it had all started. "My brother when I was born couldn't say my name so he started Cal because it's what was easier for him and it just stuck."

"That is sweet." Waverly smiled. "You have a wolf?" She asked suddenly alarmed moving backward a little out of the room. 

"Err, well she seems to have tagged along with me for the ride, I found her on the way into town almost dead but I seemed to have worked my magic." She smiled down at the animal only she knew her secret and she would keep it. 

"No one is going to let you stay if you have a w...err well wolf tagging along with you."

"No one with compassion around here huh? well, I did think that would happen." Cal sighed, she had to stay somewhere, curing why her father hadn't sorted something already out before sending her on this utter disastrous task she slumped back in the chair behind the desk. 

"You know, you could come and stay with us." Waverly shifted from one foot to the other again. 

"You don't mind a wolf?"

"Well, she seems pretty tame." Waverly shrugged. 

Cal smiled. "She is not tame, never mistake a wild animal for tame that is where humanity has run into trouble and has doomed many species, thinking that they can tame and imprison what yearns for freedom." 

"Oh."

"But as I have nowhere to go I will gratefully accept your offer, I am sure it will not be for long and I'm sure she doesn't need to be inside all of the time, we've only known each other for a few hours so I am uncertain of her routine." Leaving the two stunned women she moved passed them and left the office, the she-wolf following behind her. 

Nicole moved closer to whisper. "See I told you she is weird."

Waverly watched her leave, seeing her bend down low her arms clenching hard on the handle, slender muscle and tattoos moving with the effort, she looked like a classy biker chick. "I like her, one scary thing though."

"What?"

"I have the strangest feeling once Wynonna and she gets to know each other, they will get on like a house on fire."

                                                                                     xxx

Cal watched with wide-eyed disbelief as the house came fully into view beyond the windscreen of the truck, the wolf let out an uncomfortable groan and Calisto had to admit she agreed. 

This was the place?

She'd lived her life in grand luxury, born in a palace in Hades she'd lived the high life, splitting her time between the luxury of the underworld elite and the bright luxurious places of her uncle Zeus which had once been inhabited by her grandfather Cronus until Zeus overthrew him and sent him to fester in the dark abyss of Tartarus, in the deepest darkest parts of the underworld.

The great prison for a Titan when they grew too powerful or just because whoever was sending them there hated them. 

As a child Cal had feared of the same fate if her Grandparents were Titans didn't that make her one too?

Waverly smiled. "Here we are home sweet Earp homestead."

" It sure is...lived in." Cal tried to search for diplomacy. 

The other woman laughed. "You could say that, but it's home, and you know some people aren't so lucky to have a roof over their heads."

"Hmm, I will reserve judgment." 

"You don't deal with people much do you?" Waverly asked her, turning pensive inquisitive eyes to her. 

"How did you know?"

"Just a guess." She chuckled. 

Opening the doors they mad their way towards the house, the Goddess was taken back to all the western movie her brother used to be obsessed with when they were children, then afterward he would make them all play Cowboys, she was always the one who got shot and died a traitor. 

"Do you have horses?" She asked catching sight of the barn and the vast open fields. 

"No."

"Oh, shame."

"We would have no time to take care of them Wynonna and I are usually pretty busy with err.. just other things."

Cal smiled. "You realize those other things I know about right?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot."

"Don't worry about it."

Opening the door Waverly stood aside for Calisto to step inside, even the inside decor looked tired and dated, it was a shame she imaged with a little touch up the place could actually look very nice. 

"I'm not sure if Wynonna is in, she was pretty angry earlier."

"Do they have an art store around here?" Cal suddenly asked. 

Waverly raised an eyebrow. "An art store?"

"Yes, you know paint, canvas, charcoal etc."

"Err no."

"Dammit, you have internet access right so I can do the whole online shop type of thing?"

"Yes."

Finally, Cal smiled. "Good."

"You are an artist?" 

"I like to use art as a way to put all my frustrations and annoyances."

"Does it work?"

"Only if my mother isn't the frustration and annoyance."


	5. Reflections

Cal closed the door behind her and surveyed the room she had been given, it was as bleak as everything else in the house.

"It's not forever Cal, just do this and then go back to fast and flash." She said with a sigh placing her bag on the bed, the wolf had taken her queue and was taking a rest on the porch, it seemed as though Cal had acquired a friend without seeking one out.

Running her fingers through the short trails of hair she sat on the edge of the bed, the full-length mirror that stood in front of her began to twirl and swirl until the image of a man appeared, his green eyes sparkled with mirth as he watched her.

"So, have seen your fate yet?"

Cal sighed. "Only one hot chick around here and she is taken, also what are you doing here Zag? Someone could come in and how would I explain the man in the mirror?"

" Woo good one sister, are you going to start singing? "

"If I did, it would serve you right, you are just here to poke your nose into my business."

Zagreus startled dramatically. "That is unfair, I was concerned."

"Also don't just pop up I could be busy doing something," Cal said sternly.

"Or someone hey Sis?" He winked at her cheekily.

The Goddess rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Who is this fate anyway? It would help if someone gave me a name to go on."

" So you are interested? "

"No just curious."

Zag smiled brightly. " I told you to look for the chick with the gun. "

"Zag this is America they all have fucking guns, they can't breath without them its like oxygen." Cal threw her arms up into the air exasperated.

" Ok well, I will only say that she is most definitely your type. "

Calisto though turning away to regard everything she had learned so far, which admittedly wasn't very much. "There is one who has a gun and is extremely my type."

" You see so you found her. "

"Yeah, but she is taken."

Zag frowned. "Are you thinking of the right woman, she wasn't taken three days ago when I was there."

" You were here three days ago? " She shot at him angrily.

"Well, I knew father would get you to go so I did some reconnaissance work, Hades orders."

" Son of a bitch! "

"I really don't think Persephone would appreciate you calling her that." Zag laughed.

"You are so lucky I can't kill you right now!" Cal spat at him.

" Oh little sister I was killed once and who brought me straight back to life? " He smiled but Cal felt the horror of that day again, that same ever-present nightmare that failed to leave her, no matter how much Zagreus smiled, his death had not been a painless one, they pulled him apart right before her eyes. "It was you." He smiled far brighter than before.

" Yes, and I'm really beginning to regret it right now. " She complained grasping onto the edge of the mirror as though in doing that she could reassure herself he wasn't a dream.

The door swung open suddenly, giving Zagreus only a moment to disappear, Cal turned stunned to the door.

"What was that?" Wynonna asked she had come to tear into her but seeing a strange apparition in a mirror had her on edge.

"No idea what you're talking about." Calisto shrugged. "Did your mother not teach you to knock? " Moving swiftly away from the mirror she traveled back to the bed where she had left her bag.

The brown-haired woman watched her, she could have sworn she had seen something in the mirror, she narrowed her eyes and watched it, studied it carefully moving closer to touch the glass stepping back suddenly when Cal stepped behind her and appeared in the reflection.

"Jeez, you are jumpy." She observed.

"Yeah well, it's a long story, and also you can't stay here."

Cal raised an eyebrow. "So I can't have the office I can't stay here even though I was invited."

"In a nutshell I guess you're not as dumb as I thought, yep, now get out, and take your crazy wolf with you, who even does that anyway?"

Calisto stood for a moment in silence watching as the anger and steam grew stronger in the other woman, her patronage of Misery and Damnation seemed to be strong in this one. She sighed, she hated that feeling she got when she encountered someone so lost because she had to admit she too was lost, and what happened when a Goddess was not perfect? 

Picking up her bag Cal moved to walk past her, stopping just at her side so close that she could see every pore in her face. "No need to be rude I have no interest in staying where I am not wanted." Not again. 

Wynonna felt her breath catch in her chest, as she looked into enchanting moss green eyes so ethereal they seemed to be made of magic, the warmth flowed from her body and she seemed to move in slightly closer, her eyes drawn to luscious plump lips that parted slightly. She waited and waited for the inevitable to happen. 

"See ya around." She smiled her sweet thick enchanting accent sang magically, sending a thread of chills down the elder Earps skin. 

Swiftly and unaffected Calisto left the room, arrogantly strutting away as though she were on her very own runway, and she was the star Supermodel. 

Wynonna watched her leave with a frown angry at her own stupid unexpected reaction to her nearness and the fact that she had liked it. 

"Good and don't come back!" 

Cal stopped at the door, the sound of a sudden strange uncertainty or forced anger in her voice made her laugh. "Such a brilliant hostess, tell me did you sue them?"

"Who?"

"The charm school." Cal laughed loudly leaving before Wynonna could react. 

Wynonna frowned angrily. "Someone please tell me I get to shoot her!" 

Stepping out onto the porch the cold evening air hit her with a fierce force, a small whimper made her look down there sat waiting to look up at her expectantly was the wolf, Cal smiled. "You know I think we're gonna have to give you a name if you are sticking around, come on let's get out of here maybe we can find some kind of Bates Motel, but I am not getting in the shower."

She could have sworn she saw the strangely sweet creature nod her head. 

                                                                     xxx

"What did you do?" Waverly squeaked out rushing into the kitchen.

Wynonna rolled her eyes sarcastically. "I just kicked out our unwanted guest."

"I invited her to stay here."

"Well, you shouldn't have."

Waverly rolled her eyes, "Wynonna seriously I can't believe you, it's not her fault she is just doing her job a job may I remind you Dolls was and no.."

The younger sister jumped at the sound of the loud bang her sister's fist made when it impacted on the table, her face red with rage. "She is not his replacement, we don't need one!" 

" Wynonna I know this sucks but we need help and maybe she can give it, but she isn't replacing Dolls no one could do that. "

"I also don't like her." Wynonna shrugged.

" No one likes you either, Wynonna. "

"I don't need them to, I'm the goddamn Earp heir." Flexing the gun in her hands to emphasize her words, her sister lifted her eyes upwards in exasperation.

"Go and get her back now!"

" No., " Wynonna said stubbornly she was still recovering after what had happened upstairs, what made it worse was the other woman seemed totally unaffected by it.

"Fine, I'll go then." She threw her arms up in the air opening the back door and slipping out in search of their recent guest.

"Go then, but I'm not playing the happy host, she can pay her own way!" Wynonna waited in the piercing silence of the kitchen, things had been going just too fast she couldn't grab onto something and make it stop, even for just a moment, the baby and then the loss of Dolls had just made everything more bleak and surreal.

Also what the hell was in that mirror? The memory came hurling back to her, there had been someone there, it looked like she was talking to it.

It took moments for the door to reopen again and for Waverly to enter behind an unaffected Calisto. "As I said I'm so sorry about my sister she can be so antisocial sometimes."

Wynonna frowned as the new woman watched her, a strange deep understanding in the depths of her forest green eyes, as though she knew all of her sorrows. "Don't look so smug you're on washing up duty."


	6. Bride And Bloodening

The darkness cast a gloomy shadow across the room, the small light helping the send criss-cross patterns from the design around the windows across the room.

Hades ran his hand through his dark trimmed beard. "And she is there in Purgatory?"

Zagreus nodded his head with a cool contained smile. "She is, and she is staying at the Earp house."

Hades smiled. "This is getting better and better, but does she know yet? I hope you have not told her if she knows she will rebel against it, against the whole idea."

" I have told her nothing. " Zag replied leaving out that he had told her a little bit about her fated, but nothing that could get him into trouble with their father.

"Good."

Zag frowned, something had been eating him up for a while and he needed to voice it before it drove him crazy. "Father, why was her fate so simplistic, so domestic it's not usual is it? that a seer will see a romance?" There must be something more, something the seer never revealed. 

The words of the seer came back to him.

"Your daughter is carved differently, she seeks something greater, she will find it, and she is needed for a greater purpose than to be on the arm of a God. You will have great adventures but you must not be swayed by what your fears dictate, follow your heart and your fate will be revealed to you." 

What had he meant? It had seemed so far off and distant from his hiding place that day, secretly crouching behind a large rock, in his young mind if anything happened to his young sister then he would be ready to save her, but now while they sat barely on top of this 'great adventure' it seemed ominous and apocalyptic.

Hades raised his eyes to meet his son's. "The seer told what he saw."

" Yes, but what was the adventure, why didn't he specify? and why are you letting Cal be with a human? "

"You know we do not go against what the seers have told, I do not know why Calisto would go down this path but I would say that anyone who catches her and makes her stop looking around then I would imagine that person is pretty special.

" And what happens when the human ages, how heartbroken would my sister be to spend eternity without her? " Zag asked.

Hades shrugged. "You know as well as I there are ways to fix the mortal issue."

" But father the ceremony is difficult and no human could complete the challenge that they are given. " Many a human had failed who had fallen in love with a divine being.

"Then that will be how it goes, my daughter will know heartbreak but I hope I raised her well enough to enjoy every moment, even the life of a God is not assured." Hades had seen many things in his very long life, he'd seen too many things that had burned a deep hole in his heart, luckily his children had kept him whole.

Zagreus felt sadness build in him, he knew his sister, she would not deal well if that happened, what was good of her would perish and dissolve like the last vestiges of the sun when the moon appeared.

"Right now I have more important things to worry about, like keeping the furies out of Purgatory." Hades sighed. 

Zagreus chuckled. "They would have a field day there."

                                                                                                           xxx

The wind chimed an ominous note through the air, sending Cal's pristine hair flying around like a warrior in search of battle, obstructing her vision she ran her hands through her hair to free her eyes from the band of hair that covered them. 

The white painted house with the fairytale picket white fence looked eerie, probably because of what they knew they would find when they got inside. 

Traveling up the long narrow stairway they were taken to the room that was nearest to the stair, what was left of the sun shone through the window casting out an Aluminous glow around the hallway. 

The walls of the room stood plastered in red blood, almost as though an artist had in a violent rage splattered their brush against the wall and sent the red paint flying, but this was something altogether different. 

On the ground lay the bride, face up, her eyes fixed open as blood covered her once white wedding dress. 

Cal felt her stomach turn, the scent of blood, the strong intoxicating smell of misery filled the whole house but in this room, it was at its height, she grimaced. 

Someone pushed past her. "What's up with you, the first body you've ever seen?" Wynonna laughed, shoving the last of a powdered ring doughnut into her mouth while flipping on her phone and taking rounds of photos. 

Cal frowned. "You don't have an actual crime photographer?"

"Nope, why do we need one?" She waved her hand in the air, the one that possessed her phone. "I have a phone." She said as though it were the most stupid question anyone had ever asked her. 

"Oh, dear sweet Hades," Cal whispered to herself at the amateurish approach she was witnessing, closing her eyes for a moment and opening them in the hope that this was all an awful nightmare and she would still be in her studio back home in Paris, painting hot models and living it up. 

Her tactic didn't work she was still there, a familiar voice made her smile. 

"She is twenty-four year old Samantha Durante, she is due to get married in one week." 

Wynonna scoffed. "Not anymore she isn't."

Calisto turned to the source of the voices Nicole and Wynonna stood shoulder to shoulder over the body, their eyes fused on the strands of hair gathered around her head. 

"Someone came behind her and slit her throat."

"And what makes you think this is a demon?" Wynonna asked. 

Cal pursed her lips, the scene suddenly seemed very familiar. "Johnson Devlin."

"What." Both Nicole and Wynonna asked. 

"Johnson Devlin, he was a promising barrister in New York in the early 1900s, he had a sizeable amount of money and was on his way to becoming a big name, some even said politics was on the cards."

Wynonna narrowed her eyes "Err yeah we really don't need a history lesson."

Cal ignored her, instead focusing her attention on Nicole and the body on the ground. "Devlin wasn't the most handsome guy in the world, but he was a good guy they said, so no one was really surprised when he announced his engagement to socialite Martha Jane Compton, of the Compton oil family, she'd been engaged for a few years to the famous arctic explorer Marshal Withering Hayes, strong, brave and handsome he was every girl's dream, he was Martha's." She leveled a knowing gaze on them. 

"Ahh.." Wynonna grimaced. 

"Yep, you are caught up, after being declared missing presumed dead, Hayes turned up on the eve of Martha and Johnson's wedding, Martha had a choice, Johnson or Marshal,, she went with her heart but she told Johnson, her body was found after she didn't turn up to the church, her throat was slit and her haircut, the old symbol of shaming and punishing women, shaving their hair, just like this one right here." She pointed to the discarded strands of honey blonde hair that lay streamed out around her head. 

"Could be a copycat," Nicole suggested. 

Cal smiled. "No way, it's him before he was hung he got a little visit, he never revealed who it was but I'm guessing they were supernatural, if he sold his soul to them then he would live, he did it and lived, they physically couldn't hang him, they tried five times until they just gave up." If her father didn't know who the visitor was then there was no hope for anyone else to have known either, maybe even Johnson Devlin didn't know either. 

Wynonna pouted." How do you know all of this?"

I'm the Goddess of Misery and damnation, it's my job to know these things. "It's a hobby." She smiled far too sweetly, turning her attention back to the redhead, sending a salacious grin her way, Wynonna grumbled crossing her arms over her chest angrily telling herself she was outraged on Waverly's behalf not that she was in anyway jealous, why was she even jealous? "You and I should exchange notes sometime."

"Err back off, newbie, she is taken!" Wynonna shot out. 

Cal shrugged. "Oh Earp, you have powder on your nose, it would be cute if you didn't have the face of a pickled walnut!"


	7. Nightmares

The air thickened around her, stifling and threatening she fought the need to breathe through the thick smoke that clouded up around her.

The further her legs fought to climb the mountain the harder it becomes, but she had to, if she waited or went to seek help it would be too late, so brushing aside the fear that she too would find herself in the same situation as Zagreus she fought, she steamed ahead with only one hope to save her brother. 

A scream sent a chill down her spine. 

The scent of blood erupted in the air as the familiar crippling feeling of misery attacked her, cursing the seers for giving her such an ominous dark patronage again she surged ahead. 

The screams grew louder. 

"Zagreus!" She yelled out desperately. 

An evil laugh met her ears. "Look what do we have here but a little Goddess come to save her big brother, I thought you were a fierce warrior, a God yet here you have a female come and rescue you!" Cronus mocked happily. 

"Leave my sister, please," Zagreus begged his voice was weak. 

" I shall have my revenge against my sons, if I must kill both of you now I will and I will do it with glee. " She watched through wide terrified eyes as the Titan raised a vast heavy sword and with violence thrust it through her brother's stomach. 

"No!!" Calisto cried out as the Titan turned cruel eyes onto her, a cold callous smirk across his face as he raised his sword again to slice his arms from his body. 

"I think little Goddess, daughter of Hades it is time to meet your fate too." He walked closer with menace in his eyes, the blade of his sword still dripping with blood. 

The sword raised high up over his head he moved to swing it down across her head, he never saw her movement so lost in his own bloodlust for revenge, was he. 

She never saw it coming, but it felt natural to raise her hand in the air, in doing so he stopped, his eyes grew wide with confusion as he watched, his arms and his whole body paused. 

The once powerful Titan king was now at the mercy to a teenage Goddess who'd only just discovered her powers existed, the daughter of the son who had followed along with his elder brother and betrayed him, he was at the mercy of his Granddaughter. 

Anger beyond anything she had ever felt before in her life flowed through her, filling her with a dark poison that flowed freely infecting every tiny pore in her, she clenched her hand hard watching through stone cold green eyes now almost black, as he spluttered for breath and clenched at his neck for life, his sons had only imprisoned him, his granddaughter was going to destroy him. 

Cal looked down silently at the body laid out before her, his eyes bore open staring up at her, yet she felt nothing, the first time she had ever killed someone, taken someone's life, moving slowly she approached the place where her brother still lay, not dismembered and decapitated, the boy she had played with as a youth, the brother who had protected her was gone. 

A lone tear fell from her eye, followed by another and then another until a sea of water flowed freely without control. "Zagreus." She whispered hoarsely, falling down on her knees beside his form, blood scattered everywhere, her heart ached, how was she going to tell her parents?

Cal sat bolt upright sweat thickly coated her whole body as she tried to catch her breath, as it trickled down her beck and fell down between her breasts, the smell of death and blood still clung to her, the memory was too strong to ever leave her. 

"Fucking hell!" She said with repulsion as she moved her arm out and felt the water fall from her. "Not again, why can't I just forget it Zagreus is here now, why do the nightmares never leave?"

She couldn't blame the days finding of the slain bride, she had these dreams even when she was home, even when she had just spent the night with a beautiful woman and she should have no cares in the world, they haunted her always no matter what. 

Groaning in protest she slipped from the bed, the sheets drenched she pulled them off and took them with her to the bathroom, that must be where they kept the laundry basket right? But then how did she explain why she needed new sheets? That could be very embarrassing. 

Tiptoeing into the bathroom she switched on the shower and stepped under the water, closing her eyes against the cool blissful onslaught of freshness that calmed her. 

Humming a soft tune she didn't hear the door open, nor did she see the shadow that past by the shower curtain, pulling it back though curious as to wonder whether she had heard something, jumping in the air she came face to face with an equally shocked and bashful Wynonna. 

Covering her eyes the brunette tried not to look at what she had already seen, especially trying not to let her mind conjure up ideas that involved strong capable arms that were filled with vibrant artists tattoos that she knew if she looked at closer she could work out a story. "Damn, you need to lock the door, lock the door dammit!" 

Calisto laughed stepping out of the shower. "Can you pass me the towel behind you, I would get it myself but I'm kinda naked here, and the lock is broken by the way."

Wynonna moved her hand around to try and pick up a towel from the side, not having her eyes free she missed it more times than she was actually close to holding it, finally, after what had seemed like an age, she grasped the towel and threw it at the annoying woman. "There, so cover yourself up."

Cal smirked. "Oh don't worry, you aren't my type."

Wynonna frowned, insulted. "Hey, that is impossible I am everyone's type."

Closing the distance between them, purposing moving in close to the other woman the warm warmth of her body filling her personal space, she leaned in to whisper. "You may  have very cute dimples Ms. Earp but you are definitely not my type, I'm into redheads." Smirking when she noticed the dark haired woman lean into her, she moved away swiftly, sending her a cheeky wink before she left. 

Wynonna narrowed her eyes, "Well the redhead is taken!" 

                                                                                           xxx

Cal slammed her feet on the table as she pulled out the papers of the police report, no pictures, of course, they were all on Wynonna's phone so there were no visuals to go with the description, which made things slightly more difficult. 

Sighing she addressed the room of people. "Okay so if I'm right Devlin is here in town somewhere and every woman who is engaged or about to marry is in deep shit." As if weddings weren't bad enough already. 

Waverly shot up to her feet an excited look on her face. "So we flush him out."

"How?" Wynonna asked with a shrug. 

"Someone pretends to be a bride and Wynonna will be waiting, or maybe Wynonna will be the bride Peacemaker stored under her dress, he would never see it until it was too late!" She gasped out. 

"I'm not wearing a wedding dress," Wynonna grumbled. 

"Where would we even get one?" Nicole shrugged. 

Cal thought for a  moment. "My sister is getting married but she would not be happy with blood on her dress, it's a Vera Wang, she tells me every time she calls me." Calisto sighed at the memory of the last call a day ago. 

"You have a sister?" Nicole asked. 

"I have four sisters and one brother."

"Wow, crowded house." Wynonna grimaced. 

"Err yeah very crowded." Cal rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, no one would have any clue she had been born and raised in a huge palace in the underworld, been schooled at the best establishment Mount Olympus could afford, her teachers had been the greatest minds the world had ever known, Physics and Chemistry taught by Marie Curie, Philosophy by Voltaire, History by Herodotus, when you were the child of a God no expense was spared in education, the school had even slipped in sociology with Karl Marx, it was always more interesting when Engels would unexpectedly turn up for a debate on the virtues of socialism. 

"So I'm guessing she won't be letting us borrow it." Wynonna sighed. 

"Well, not unless you want to go to Greece and steal it."

Everyone turned to look at her, puzzled. 

"Oh for...I'm Greek, how did you not notice this? I have an accent?" 

"We thought you were just being eccentric," Wynonna smirked. 

Calisto narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Fine Wynonna will be our bait, let's hope Devlin doesn't get to her before she gets her gun, wouldn't it be very awful if he shut her up."

"Yeah a lot of guys have tried that, it never worked."

Cal arched an eyebrow in challenge. "You've never met me before, give me time."


	8. Suspicions

Wynonna sat her arms on the table her eyes trained on every movement the woman made, she reached for the butter Wynonna watched her when she lifted the knife to smear it lightly onto toast she still watched her.

Eyes narrowed and she poised herself to jump into action, should she try to impale Waverly with it or launch it at her eye, she could be anything she told herself.

Her sister frowned, she'd been utterly puzzled by her elder sister's odd display this morning, even Wynonna Earp wasn't this insane. "What are you doing?" She mouthed.

Wynonna shrugged pointing to Calisto who still busied herself with getting the right amount of spread on her toast, Waverly shrugged her eyebrows lifting along with her eyes.

The elder sister sighed in frustration, rolling her eyes dramatically before pointing ahead at the woman who was seemingly unaware of the goings ons, her eyes wide trying to convey her message, moving her arms out into the air.

Waverly moved her head first to her sister then to Calisto, then traced the movements of her arms as they twirled around in the air until she worried she would become dizzy, still she had no idea what the hell Wynonna was talking about.

Suddenly Cal lifted her head, finding Wynonna with both arms up in the air as though she were trying to fly, her face frozen.

Cal rolled her eyes. "I find it amusing you are worried about me and the threat I may pose you when this is you on your own." She pointed at the scene. " What are you doing anyway trying to take off? "

"That's none of your business it's classified."

" Classified? " Cal smirked. "So your job around here is to look like a class A fool, okay I got it now."

Waverly rolled her eyes as Wynonna glowered at Calisto. "Can't you two be friends?"

" Friends! she wishes. " Wynonna mocked immaturity.

"Yes, I would hate to find I had such a childish friend, look she even has butter from the toast on her chin." The green-eyed woman pointed amused.

Wynonna glared at her sister. "You couldn't have told me about this?"

" I didn't see it. "

"How can you not see a big yellow blob of goo on my face, you've been looking right at me!" Wynonna stressed loudly, the veins in her neck standing out.

Calisto laughed to herself.

"And what is so funny?" The elder Earp sister leveled her unimpressed eyes on the smug woman.

" Nothing, but you'd be cute if you weren't such a pain in the ass. " Rising from the chair, it scraping loudly along the floor she smiled. "I'm off, I'm taking the wolf out gonna see if she feels comfortable enough to leave, if not it's still some nice exercise for her, and me actually, say Waverly are there any gyms around here?"

" Err gyms no. "

"Oh."

"But there is a sort of gym at the station." Waverly shrugged earning herself a displeased glare from her sister.

"Excellent well I will be there after Wolf and I's little walk, oh by the way last time I was up in that area, there was some weird demon guy, he's who hurt her, just letting you know."

" What he is still there? " Waverly asked uncertainly.

Caliston shook her head. "Err...well I wouldn't say that he is, he's in an entirely much hotter place now." She knew at some point the inevitable would happen, someone would out her as the daughter of Hades, but it was still something she took seriously you never knew who you could trust with the truth.

She smirked remembering the extreme fear in his eyes. "You know I love that blood-curdling fear that fills their eyes, they take such glee from finding that in others, that I love to pay them back." With those puzzling and worrying words, she turned on her heels and headed out of the room, leaving Wynonna and Waverly watching, their mouths agape.

Wynonna slowly turned her head to her sister. "You see!"

"You're being too dramatic Wynonna, she's nice."

" I saw her freeze a demon Waverly, she wasn't so nice to him, and I saw his eyes when he saw her like he was seeing the hounds of hell coming for him, they never look at me like that. " She pouted.

"Really you are jealous he was more afraid of her than you?" Waverly asked in disbelief.

" I'm the heir. " He should have been more afraid of me, I'm the one who will send him back down. 

"What could she be?" Waverly whispered.

" I don't know, but I'm going to find out! "

                                                                                                  xxx

"You know Wolf this reminds me of my childhood adventures with my siblings, all of us tracking out into the vast forest that lay hidden in my uncle's enormous gardens, Cerberus guarding our every move as my father had charged him." She smiled at the memory of the three-headed dog's playful exploits, time away to just have fun.

They'd been walking for over an hour, deeper and deeper into the myriad of trees and thick overgrown masses, Calisto with her confident stride, the once fearful she-wolf untroubled by her side.

"We really gotta chose a name for you, but you know something I like Wolf, naming you would be like imprisoning you, labeling you with something I'd chosen, let's stick with Wolf shall we?" As though approving she let out a soft sound of agreement.

Cal smiled. "Good, Wolf it is."

Again she heard the rustle of leaves behind her, the occasional sight of a shadow just out of sight as it threw itself behind a barrier to hide away from her eyes.

Shaking her head amused she carried on. "Lesson number one is simple, how to stalk a stalker, you let them think you have no idea they are there and go on a wild walk about until you are behind them and they don't even know it." She whispered setting forward to do just that, jumping over fallen tree trunks, moving faster, then slower until she'd all but disappeared.

Waiting quietly behind a large ancient tree, she and Wolf watched as their unwanted visitor stood in the middle of the vast forest searching, scratching their head, and mumbling under their breath.

"You see Wolf how easy it is, the hunter has now become the prey, always play with them, they think they are clever than you until they find themselves on the other end," Cal whispered crouching down slightly to run her hand through the Wolfs soft fur. " Come on, next lesson stalking, we are the ones with the upper foot now, only they don't know it. "

When the intruder began moving forward in a vain attempt to find who they had been following, Calisto and Wo!f also moved forward more cautiously, the wolf moved with silent stealth like agility, almost like a ghost, echoing Calisto's similar movements.

After half an hour the green eyes took in her troublesome follower, they had acknowledged that they were lost.

Smirking wickedly Cal turned to the wolf one look told her to stay put, she couldn't afford now to give the game away, instead she lay down and watched every moment.

Cal creeping closer, still staying behind them until finally she lunged out of the bush and landed right on top of them.

"What the hell!" Wynonna shouted weighed down by Calisto's superior strength.

"You are following me."

"I wasn't I was enjoying a healthy walk." She struggled against her grip, her hands holding her down over her head as she sat over her hips, at some point she would go over why this whole thing felt good, why her heart was beating rapidly against her chest like an overactive drummer, but right now she needed to free herself.

Cal scoffed. "Yeah sure."

"It's true now let me go or I'll shoot you!"

" Interesting, and how are you planning to accomplish this considering you are pretty tied up. " Cal gloated shifting a little to make her position even clearer.

"Get off you big oaf!"

" Your insults are getting worse, now tell me why you are following me and I will get off you, I don't want to risk turning you on. " Cal teased.

Wynonna's face grew red, her eyes wide with outrageous anger. "Don't flatter yourself."

" Tell me. "

"No."

Dark green eyes twinkled with mischievous glee. "Well, I guess I'm staying right here, I sure do hope you have a backup heir otherwise you're in real shit."

"Fine I'm following you to see what you are up to, I don't trust you," Wynonna admitted.

Cal lifted an eyebrow. "I told you, what I am is not a bad guy if I were your gun would have shot me." Suddenly and with swiftness Calisto jumped off her, leaving Wynonna still lying on the ground a strange thought fluttering around in her mind. " I'm not here to hurt you or your sister, or anyone you care about I was sent here to help you. "

"Who sent you?" Wynonna sat up swiping away the forest from her clothes.

" I can't tell you that. "

"Will you ever?"

Cal shook her head. "No."

                                                                                            xxx

Hades lifted his head up to the sky, to take his eyes away from the gruesome sight that lay on the ground, the seer's torn body scattered across the ground as though he had encountered a machine and jumped right on inside, it made mincemeat out of him.

Hades fought the sickness that invaded his senses, the ominous knowledge of what this meant, what it could mean for him, he would find himself in exactly the same situation.

The smell of blood stung the air and burned it's way to his nose, he wished he could block it out, forget it, but not even a God could do that.

Turning away from the carnage. "Clean him up and give him the goodbye he deserves, he was a good man and served me faithfully." It was why he met this fate. 

" Yes, Hades. " The guards chanted together setting about to do what they had been tasked with, the shock of finding a figure so revered and holy in such a predicament had set them back at first, still now their minds struggled to deal with what all could mean.

Hades found his way unsteadily into the halls of his palace, holding onto the walls as he staggered along the walls seemingly closing in on him if he was to die what would become of his children? They would also follow the same fate and just the thought of any of them being hurt made him weak, made the ache in his heart grow more intense with fear.

"My Lord Hades are you well?" A concerned voice asked.

The God-king never looked up to see what had spoken, too ashamed to show his weakness he straightened himself up and shrugged it off as though nothing had happened at all, retreating to the safety of his office, for the first time in a very long time he was afraid.

Afraid that his future and that of the world relied on the unreliable, he took a deep gulp of the scotch he'd poured. How the hell was he going to live when the fate rested on the shoulders of Calisto and Wynonna Earp?

Suddenly the door swung open and his heart jumped to his throat at the sight of the angry vision that stood in the doorway, long black hair tied up, long trails hung down enticingly to touch the soft skin of her nape.

"What the hell is all the rumors you've sent my daughter to meet a human?" Persephone growled distastefully.

" I have indeed, as is tradition following the seer's vision, she has gone and met her fate. " He replied calmly.

"How the hell can her fate be a human? She is worth far more, she is a Goddess for goodness sake."

Hades narrowed his eyes leaning forward menacingly. " Tell me dearest wife, how is your little mortal human? Are you not worth more? "

Persephone glared at him, "How dare you!"

Throwing his head back in a violence laugh, his dark beard glowing under the candlelight. "Oh, come now Persephone, you know I dare very much, and there is only one reason I have not killed your little toy yet, he is just your newest little distraction."

" Enjoy your endless darkness, my Lord. " Persephone mocked.

"I'm there everyday darling."

" I wish you were dead! "

"Hah! you may very well get your wish sooner than you think."


	9. Be Careful When Sleeping At The Homestead

Lazily Cal stretched like a cat, limbs stretched wideout a soft self-satisfied smile cut across her mouth, Wynonna crept in further trying not to make a sound she needed to find clues.

"Hmmm." The sleeping woman let out a deep sound, Wynonna stopped in her tracks like a stone statue she stood glued to the spot until she deemed herself safe. 

The mirror stood out in front of her, she was still convinced that she had seen a figure in it, she walked closer studying the reflection in the glass, there was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing now anyway. 

She had seen it though, she knew she did. 

Cal stretched out her long smooth leg until it lost the protection of the bed covers, an image was tattooed on the muscular calf in the darkness she couldn't quite tell what it was, but the woman sure did like tattoos.

Wynonna turned curiosity getting the better of her, she moved slowly towards the bed, the other woman's sculpted features glowed in the slither of moonlight that escaped through the drapes.

She hesitated, her finger hovering over the exposed limb for a moment before giving in to temptation an with the slightest of whisper touches she let her finger touch.

Warm intoxicating heat rose to meet her, as hard muscles tensed under her press.

"Wynonna!" A whispered gasp shouted out.

Wynonna leaped into the air arms flying upwards as her feet lifted from the ground. "Waverly, don't creep up on me."

Her sister stared at her open-mouthed. "We do not touch up our guests in their sleep Wynonna, come on, bed! And I mean yours not hers."

Wynonna gasped with outrage. "How dare you." Her eyes traveling to the still sleeping woman thankful that she was still asleep if she had woken up this would be embarrassing as hell to explain away.

" Move! "

Dragging her feet while sulking her bottom lip sticking out, Wynonna slowly left the room, she'd found nothing and now the memory of her soft skin was burned onto her hand.

Closing the door behind her she grimaced to find Waverly standing in front of her waiting her arms crossed over her chest.

"I was looking for evidence."

" You were touching her! "

"Shush, don't say that I was just looking for evidence."

" And what did you expect to find on her naked leg? " Waverly pressed.

"A bomb maybe, or some kind of symbol." Now I'm wondering whether the rest of her was naked, I'm feeling very short-changed. Shaking aside the dangerous unwanted thoughts she sighed. "Listen, Waverly, what if she's dangerous? she is here in our house and we don't know what the hell she is."

" If she wanted to hurt us she would have done it by now. " Waverly shot back, she didn't quite understand why her elder sister was so stubborn about this, but then she was stubborn about everything. "If you like her Wynonna just ask her out."

" Like her! are you crazy Waverly she is the bane of my existence, why the hell would I ask her out? "

Waverly chuckled. "I have no idea, but I'm tired and I don't want to have to worry about you molesting our house guests."

Wynonna sighed, she wasn't going to ever convince her. " Fine, I'm going to bed, but mark my words baby girl that woman is going to bring us nothing but trouble. "

"Funny that's what everyone said about you."

                                                                                           xxx

Wynonna cast her eyes firmly downwards when Calisto walked into the kitchen, her hair still slightly wet from the shower her hair hung back from her face easily.

Her green eyes watched the hiding woman, a smirk on her face as she sat down and pulled out a piece of toast plastering it with butter. "You know the strangest thing happened to me last night."

Wynonna's head shot up.

"I had this strange dream that someone was touching me, like a long clammy tentacle."

Waverly glared at her sister. "Aren't dreams weird?" She covered quickly for her sister hoping that their guest wouldn't twig what had really happened.

Cal raised an eyebrow her gaze set straight at Wynonna, who felt her cheeks redden as she turned away. "As you say dreams are very strange things."

"So what're your plans for the day?" Waverly jumped in to change the subject.

" Well, I was going to this 'gym' thought I'd do some stuff in there. " Surely there wasn't an emergency every day, there must be some time for rest and relaxation, right? "Then I was going to chill out do some arty stuff, watch some tv."

"Arty stuff." Wynonna scoffed.

"There is a lot more inspiration in Paris," Cal said knowingly. " Better opportunities for.....interaction. "

"She means hooking up." The elder sister told her younger sibling.

Waverly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I got that bit, so Cal, are you dating anyone?"

Taken aback by the question Cal struggled for an answer, instead, she went for the easiest answer. "No." There was no need to get into her personal life. 

" Well, that was insightful Waves, do you have any more personal questions? " Wynonna rolled her eyes. 

"Actually I kinda don't do the whole dating thing."

"Why?" 

Cal shrugged. "never found anyone I liked enough to spend any prolonged amount of time with I guess, attraction and lust are fleeting once the initial newness has worn away, there is nothing to keep two people joined together anymore." She'd learned the hard way growing up with two warring parents, walking in and finding her mother with her lover in bed, that had pretty much turned her against any form of commitment. 

"Well, I'm hoping the Waverly therapist meeting is closed because I have things to do." Wynonna pushed out the chair causing the loud sound of wood scraping against the floor to pierce the air and eardrums. "See ya, losers."

"So your sister is....different." Cal shrugged her green eyes trained on the younger sister. 

"Yeah, different is definitely the word to use to describe her." 

"If you could tell her not to creep around my bedroom at night that would be great, also try and read her a book about personal space that would be excellent." Calisto rose to her feet, drinking the last of her juice from the glass, before flashing Waverly an innocent smile and leaving through the back door. 

Waverly sighed. "Yeah, of course, she knew."

                                                                                      xxx

 

Softly her feet touched the plush red-carpeted ground as she progressed through the hallway, she had to scamper and foil Hades plan. 

Persephone looked around, the place seemed as lavish as it always had been, she may not have been the greatest fan of Harmonia but at least she was Godly and nonhuman, she couldn't have her daughter or any of her children going around with humans, they may be okay for brief spells of fun, but for the long term it was a disaster. 

"Persephone, what do I owe this misfortune?" A silky voice asked. 

The older woman turned, taking in the petite figure that really had no place having such a sultry and thick voice, she had come on a mission and she needed to accomplish it. "Harmonia dear, how are your parents doing these days I haven't seen them for a long time?"

"Too busy playing away from home maybe, and they are not my true parents as you very well know." Her long black hair pulled back from her head hung down her back, the soft plains of her porcelain skin made her look ethereal in the light from the sun shining through the window. 

Persephone smiled. "I'm afraid I've come about Calisto."

Harmonia's face turned serious her brows furrowing. "What has happened is she okay?"

Persephone felt smug self-satisfaction cursing through her. Yes, I was right she still has feelings for my daughter. "Hades has the insane idea that Calisto should be with a human, he has her in some shack of a town like you would not believe."

"Cal wouldn't be there unless she wanted to be," Harmonia spoke softly, her deep brown eyes cast downward. 

"I know my husband, he's said something to twist her arm, there are rumors going around to many dark rumors."

Harmonia watched the woman, "What do you need me for?"

"Well, I need you to go to this Purgatory and remind my wayward stubborn daughter just how alluring you can be, bring her away from that hell hole and back to your lovely warm bed," Persephone spoke softly as though she were keeping a great secret. "You would like that wouldn't you, remember it was you she proposed to, despite what the seer saw, it was you her heart wanted."

The pain of that time pierced through Harmonia's heart, one day she was blissfully happy, wearing the ring that Calisto had given her after her heartfelt declaration and the next heartbroken, and Calisto gone. 

"Think about it darling, I'm sure you could twist her arm even more than her father, you accomplish more with honey than bile." Raising her hand for a soft sway of her fingers she said goodbye, leaving Harmonia alone and her mind full of wonderful possibilities.


	10. Trouble In Hades

Small flecks of snow fell from the sky lightly sticking to the frosted windows of the station, the winter snow had arrived far too early to Purgatory this year, and with it came the biting cold that crippled the people as they scattered past like huddled moths wrapped in cocoons.

What would have looked like an enchanting picturesque world from a Dylan Thomas poem anywhere else in Purgatory looked still more sinister and devious?

Waverly had already dipped into the history books for the town and discovered it hadn't snowed this early in the season since the year 1874 when it snowed non stop from August until the following March.

Inside no less warm for the experience, Wynonna sat hunched over her phone google was not helping her figure out her troubles, and she could not get past level. one hundred and fifty in Candy Crush, How the hell did Waverly do it? 

An unfamiliar sound of metal and steel gave out a loud clap that echoed without mercy through the room, Wynonna lifted her head up from her phone, her eyes moving around looking for the origin.

Still, the noise continued.

Wynonna tried to return to her task at hand, trying to conquer this level after two weeks she'd come no closer to winning the level and moving on, and all hints to her sister to do it had gone unnoticed or ignored.

The noise continued Wynonna hissed in annoyance, this was what was obviously the reason why she couldn't complete it.

"What is that?" She asked Nicole who was deep in paperwork on her desk.

Nicole lifted her eyes. " Oh, it's Cal she bought some gym stuff, said it was not normal for a town not to have a gym, also the fact we had no art gallery was in her words morally a theft of intellectual wellbeing and a crime against a beauty for the eyes. "

Wynonna rolled her eyes. "Eww, she is so pretentious."

"Well, Waves says she is an artist so I guess it's just normal." Nicole shrugged returning to her work.

Wynonna frowned annoyed that more people didn't see that there was something strange about her. "You're supposed to be the sheriff what if she's like some crazed demon who eats souls for breakfast?"

" Isn't that your job? " The redhead asked failing to hide her smirk.

"You would be all nice about her, she has the hots for you!" Wynonna accused.

Nicole shrugged. "Careful Wynonna you are starting to sound a little jealous."

Wynonna glared across at her sister's girlfriend her eyes shooting red-hot rays at her, she wasn't jealous, she didn't even like the woman, and she was hiding something, she was hiding her whole self, the brief glimpse of the man in the mirror still prayed on her mind.

She watched as Nicole laughed turning back to her paperwork, frowning with a childish pout as she thought about the smug woman, she'd come from nowhere with a wolf along for the ride. Who the hell brings a wolf? Weren't most normal people afraid of them, and what normal person attracted such loyalty from the wild creatures?

With a dramatic huff, she shot up to her feet. "Screw this I'm dealing with her right now!" Then with speed, she was out the door, hitting her kneecap on the way on the side of the door as it closed too early.

"She's in the basement!" Nicole called after her laughing.

She winced at the pain and limped until she knew Nicole couldn't see her anymore before stopping to cradle her knee in her hands. "Crap that fucking hurt."

"This is definitely her fault!" She spat out angrily limping her way down to the basement "So tired of her already!"

There hadn't been any reasons to head down to the basement at the station, certainly, when Dolls had begun training her he'd never thought the basement was a good idea, what was Cal don't call me Calisto I don't have a last name playing at?

As she stood in front of the door the sound of metal hitting metal got louder, being careful not to be seen she poked her head into the dusty window of the door and peered inside.

Lifting an eyebrow upward she took in the image on the other side of the glass, knees bent the muscles in her thighs and hamstrings flexed and moved as she rose up a long bar of weights balanced across her shoulders, tiny beads of sweat traveled down her body, seeping down between her breasts hidden by a dangerously slim t-shirt.

Watching her tanned skin glistening with sweat Wynonna found herself glued to the spot, unable to even consider moving her feet.

She's annoying but she sure is easy on the eye. 

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Wynonna jumped into the air, her two feet leaving the ground when a sudden voice called out and a hand landed on her shoulder. 

"What the hell Haught?" She gasped for air as she tried to dodge so that Nicole couldn't see what she had been so engrossed in beyond the closed door. 

"Come on let me see." 

"No, it's just some really boring stuff, hey did you know Waves is baking cookies right now, I'm definitely going to go and get some, you should come too." 

Nicole watched her girlfriend's sister silently, it was always a funny sight to see Wynonna flustered and red faced. "Cookies huh?"

"Exactly, chocolate chip cookies, everyone knows they are the best." 

Suddenly she pushed past Wynonna pushing her out of the way as she peered through the window, her eyes widened as she took in the image of Cal now stretching her arms high into the air, stretching out the toned muscles of her stomach each muscle defined and imprinted on her tanned skin moved and flexed with her movements. 

" Wow. " Nicole whispered almost hypnotized by the sight.

Wynonna frowned pulling her away by the back of her shirt. "Hey you, your dating my sister keep your eyes in your head." She said grumpily.

" Yeah I know, but still wow. "

                                                                                         xxx

A bead of sweat formed on his top lip, lifting his large rough thumb he ruthlessly wiped it away, God's weren't supposed to sweat, they were above such human conditions.

Hades sighed things were growing far too grave for him, not since he and his siblings had overthrown their father had he felt such despair, and everything hinged on his wayward daughter, who had ever thought that was a good idea?

If what was coming came then it wasn't just him who was in trouble, it was his children too, the thought of any one of them being hurt cut through him like a jagged knife.

"Hades darling." Persephone purred waltzing through the doorway, a smile covering her mouth, the only time she smiled at him was when she had done something.

Hades frowned at her. "What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"Oh nothing, I'm merely wondering which would be the best time of year for a wedding, I think spring but you know how our dear Calisto is, she's so contrary she'll probably want some wild winter wedding."

" Wedding? Calisto is getting married? " He asked confused, she hadn't told him, the fact she hadn't done what was expected of the daughter of a God-king and asked permission from him, that wasn't so strange, but this was odd, she'd so easily fallen and proposed. This did not sound like his daughter at all.

"Of course, well not yet but Harmonia is on a mission and I trust she is determined this time to get her back." Persephone smiled with glee, she'd been unable to resist coming to deliver the news to her husband.

Hades felt his rage building. "You stupid creature, you would willingly go against what the seerer has foreseen just for your own gratification!"

His wife rolled her eyes. "My daughter deserves better than some dumb imperfect idiotic human, I've looked into this Wynonna Earp woman and she is not good enough for Calisto, she's some kind of country hick from the ass end of nowhere, I highly doubt she would even be faithful our daughter is a Goddess Hades."

Hades smirked, the irony of his wife's words were too amusing. "You condemn a human for doing exactly as you do."

" I too am a Goddess Hades, the rules are rather different for us. " She replied smugly, "You are worrying in case Harmonia manages to flutter her lashes and Calisto falls into the vast fathoms of her eyes, all your seerers can jump from the cliffs of Hades Calisto will never go where her heart is not involved, she learned from her mother's mistakes."

" She does not love Harmonia, and you well know that, if she did they would already be married by now, or did you forget that embarrassing occasion? "

"It was too soon, but experiences of life have taught them both, anyway it is too late, she is on her way to where ever it is."

" Purgatory. " Hades corrected.

"Exactly, and your human doesn't stand a chance."

"This is about more than just your petty game Persephone, this is, more rest upon this than you will ever know," Hades shouted slamming his fist down onto the wooden desk making to move.

A shy knocked came at the door, the culprit didn't wait to be asked to come in he opened the door, Zagreus had heard his parent's argument from the hallway.

"Mother how wonderful to see you." He smiled approaching the woman and stepping into her outstretched arms, she was a struggle but she was his mother, the taut lines on his father's brow told him everything he needed to know.

" Zagreus my beautiful baby boy, tell me how is Calisto we all know you ate the only one of us she doesn't avoid. "

Zagreus laughed. "You have no idea mother, she is always avoiding me."

"You have seen this Earp creature your father wants our daughter to lower herself and...oh goodness I cannot even think of the words." Persephone cringed at the very idea.

Zagreus raised an eyebrow, eyes so like his sister's dazzling brightly, he knew what he had to say his mother would not like, but then neither would his father. "Cal is Cal, what else can I say?"

" And Cal will do as she has always done, go back to Harmonia. " Persephone sang happily.

                                                                                             xxx

Cal sat alone at the edge of the bar a single glass in between her hands she took the occasional sip from, her time in the gym had been a very welcome way to brush aside her frustration and annoyance.

Wynonna was still being a dick, it wasn't even as though Cal wanted to be there, and it was her fault she'd had to use her powers in front of her.

She was aware of the accusing glare of the elder Earp sister, she expected it now it was her thing, it would have been a vastly strange thing if she'd actually bestowed upon her a smile or approval of any kind, but that meant nothing, she was here to do her task and then leave.

An oddly familiar feeling grasped at her.

" Cal. "

Calisto frowned, she had to be hearing things there was no way that Harmonia was here in Purgatory and yet her silky husky voice hit all the same spots they always had done. She turned around slowly and there she was, looking a little apprehensive as she looked around the bar. 

"Harmonia, what are you doing here?"

Harmonia sighed. "I heard a rumor you were in some crazy town and well I decided to take a look for myself."

Cal smirked. "Well, it's true, unlike most rumors about me."

"Oh, I know that Cal, don't you worry about that." Harmonia smiled shyly tucking her raven hair behind her ear and lowering her gaze. "So here I am."

Cal had to wonder how this rumor had gotten out, her father wouldn't have given this news out, her brother also wouldn't have done anything maybe her sisters? the idea of her three sisters coming to wreak havoc on the town or any town where she was staying did not appeal to Cal at all. 

"So err....where are you staying?" Harmonia asked out of curiosity. 

Cal shrugged and pointed to the table in the corner of the room which she now noticed had everyone's attention of her until they realized she was looking over and they all abruptly turned away and pretended to find the wall utterly fascinating. "With them."

Disappointment settled in Harmonia's stomach. "Oh, so you and the one who was sending me evil glares are..."

"What, Oh my Hades no way, she is so fucking annoying I swear, I can't say we're friends we really aren't I'm only here because I have to be." Cal sang quickly. 

Harmonia smiled. "That's good, maybe you should buy me a drink."

"Maybe I should." 


	11. Who’s That Girl?

The blood-red horizon spoke of an ominous time, her eyes greedily took it in as she viewed it with morose glee. This had been in the seer's vision a blood red monstrosity that would settle over the sky and claim it with all of its gory delights.

 

As the horizon dipped into the land that rose up from the earth to ruin its grotesque spectacle the red grew a deeper more intense shade bleeding rapidly into the distance.

 

Eurybia smiled happily, rubbing her fingers together to hold in her delight, it was all coming together, her plan was actually happening and Hades himself had no control over any of it.

 

She laughed cruelly her thin pale lips stretched wide, the small lines that creased her slim dry lips cracked and marked her Godly perfection. Lines bracketed her lips and aged her skin like old tarnished unwanted leather, centuries away from Olympus and imprisonment had taken its toll.

 

The next part of her plan was already underway she was now unstoppable and if what she had heard about Aphrodite was true then she had done her a huge favor, she'd give her a slightly easier less cruel death.

 

When she had been stuck in the deepest darkest pits of Tartarus this had been what fuelled her, this feeling of victory and freedom to fulfill her revenge.

 

Hooves sounded behind her peace of mind was a far way off or her yet but it was the closest as it had ever been, the prophesies were aligning and she would blow apart the Olympians and their rules, the Titans would wield power again, she would sit on the throne as Queen.

 

"Mother," Perses said jumping down from his gigantic dark steed, sharp demonic horns grew out from the creatures head, dangerous and impressive to behold, it let out an exhausted grunt that made steam flow from its nose.

 

"I hope you bring me good news Perses."

 

"I bring excellent news mother, the Olympians will be attending Macaria's wedding, all the elite will be there." He spoke rapidly, he'd had to do a few torture sessions to reveal that information but it had been worth it, the blood had only stained his old shirt.

 

Eurybia's eyes shone with glee. "Excellent, all in one place we can snare them all together."

 

"And what about Calisto?"

 

Perses shrugged. "No one quite knows what she does with herself."

 

"Aphrodite has still sent Hermione to her?"

 

Perses nodded with a sly grin. "She has, Calisto is Calisto she won't be able to resist, she is too much like her uncle Zeus."

 

"Disgusting creatures, soon they will be kneeling at my feet begging for mercy, I will give them the same mercy they gave to me!" Eurybia spat out angrily, their arrogance would soon be brought to her feet and she would stamp on them with savage delight.

 

                                                                           xxx

 

"She didn't come back last night." Wynonna sudden shot out as soon as her sister walked into the kitchen.

 

So startled was Waverly to find Wynonna sat at the table a cup of coffee braced in her hands that she leaped into the air as soon as she spoke. "Sugar snakes, Wynonna, don't do that to me!"

 

"Did you hear me? she didn't come back last night."

 

Waverly raised her eyebrows upward. "Yeah, I got that bit you shot at me as soon as I walked in, what is your point?"

 

Wynonna gaped at her sister. "Are you kidding me right now? She's as dodgy as a vegan in McDonalds."

 

Deciding it was really far too early to engage in a crazy irrational conversation with her elder sister, Waverly moved across to pour herself a cup of coffee, checking first to make sure that it was hot.

 

"Well?" Wynonna continued.

 

" Well, what? "

 

"Well, where the hell was she?"

 

" Wynonna she's a grown woman it's obvious where she was, and it's really not any of our business. " Wavery dismissed her s she turned back to busy herself with her morning caffeine.

 

Wynonna frowned, sending two brunette caterpillar-like eyebrows to sit on the top of her eyes. "I'm going to say this again, we have no idea who this chick is, and if you'd seen what I did of her in action you'd shit your panties, Mary Sue."

 

"Eww, Wynonna."

 

" She used her hand to strangle him and he was fucking terrified of her Waverly, and I mean really petrified. "

 

"I have that effect on some people." Wynonna and Waverly jumped in surprise, neither had heard the mysterious woman arrive. Turning to face Cal who stood at the entrance of the kitchen wearing the same clothes as she had worn to the bar, her long raven black hair in disarray.

 

"You finished your booty call I see," Wynonna said sarcastically.

 

Cal lifted a sculpted eyebrow. "Did you get stuck in a Destiny's Child music video? who says Booty call anymore?"

 

Wynonna glared watching Calisto move towards Waverly the smell of coffee becoming appealing. The elder Earp watched the two interact as though nothing had happened, as though she wasn't there.

 

"So," Waverly said cheerfully as she took a sip from her hot mug of coffee. " Who was the woman? " Her voice filled with curiosity and innuendo.

 

Wynonna let out a loud groan of disapproval.

 

"Problem Earp?" Cal asked.

 

" No, no problem only you were sent here to do a job apparently, even though we know nothing about you, and instead you are fucking random women in bars. "

 

"Wynonna!" Waverly chastised.

 

Cal laughed. "You seem more pressed about that bit, you're not jealous, are you?" Calisto challenged the irate woman, who had been nothing but an ass to her since she'd arrived.

 

"Jealous, Of you? Hah! Yeah, of course, I am. I spend every night dreaming of riding your plastic dick." Wynonna fired back.

 

Calisto broke out into a fit of laughter ignoring the annoys spout the woman aimed at her, and Waverly who was trying not to laugh at something she wasn't really sure she knew was happening. "In two seconds you just totally outed yourself as a bottom, but then I guess all straight girls are, how very dull and boring, anyway never mind your insanity now Earp we have a problem."

 

"Problem?" Wynonna echoed. Oh, we have a big problem. "And you haven't answered my question, where were you?"

 

Cal rolled her eyes. "Well, 'dear wife' I was at the motel thing with Harmony watching Elvis the Alien videos on YouTube, that guy is hilarious and then when we'd watched all the new ones we'd missed and gone over some old favorites, we went through an Alex Meyers marathon too, it was one fun night."

 

"You were watching YouTube videos, I'm sorry why do I not believe you?" Wynonna asked throwing her arms up into the air and shooting rays of anger at the woman she hated because she couldn't figure her out.

 

"I don't know, I don't really care, I told you we have a really big problem," Cal said putting down her coffee cup and pulling out her cell phone, flashing up an old picture to show Wynonna. "Thomas Neill Cream" The man in Victorian garb, wore a black top hat and wore a monocle over his right eye.

 

"Cool handlebar mustache." Wynonna shrugged, shoving a whole cookie into her mouth. "Was he in the YMCA?"

 

Cal winced at the grossness, "You have no idea who Thomas Neill Cream is, do you?"

 

"No, she doesn't." Waverly chipped in taking Cal's cell phone from her and looking at the picture.

 

"Oh, and you do?" Wynonna said folding her arms over her chest.

 

Waverly shot her sister a bright smile. "He claimed to be Jack the Ripper as they were executing him for the murder of prostitutes." The younger Earp turned to Cal ready for her applause. "Am I right?"

 

"You are indeed." Cal smiled. "So, we know where the brains went in this family, I'm sorry Wynonna were you busy mouthing off to notice you'd missed your chance to upgrade your IQ?"

 

Wynonna glared at the woman.

 

"Cream was also known as the Lambeth Poisoner, Unsubstantiated rumors suggested his last words as he was being hanged were a confession that he was Jack the Ripper —even though he was supposed to be in prison at the time of the Ripper murders. They claimed his first victim was his wife Flora, whom he had to marry after he got her pregnant."

 

"It's one way to get out of a marriage I guess." Wynonna shrugged looking now over her sister's shoulder at the cell phone taking another better look at the information there, as she did her eye caught sight of a mark on Calisto's neck, red lips stained against her sun-kissed skin. Watching YouTube my ass!

 

"Why is he an issue?" Waverly asked.

 

Calisto took a deep breath, something was definitely happening and she needed to talk with her father, right now they had to contain the threat. "This morning as I was leaving the motel I stumbled upon a crime scene, a local prostitute dead, poisoned they said, and as I turned away I saw a familiar body standing ahead, then he was gone.

 

"Your little motel stay, what were you watching again?" Wynonna asked suspicious, determined to trip the slippery odd woman up.

 

Cal purses her lips, her eyes locking into the shorter woman's with a warning. What she did in her life had nothing to do with anyone else, had she done more than watch YouTube videos with Harmonia? Yes, but that had nothing to do with Wynonna Earp. "What business is it of yours, get your little gun friend and get a move on before I kick you up your ass for a head start!"

 

"And you know about this Cream guy because?" Wynonna challenged.

 

Cal rolled her eyes upward, she couldn't say how she really knew, she'd gotten the gossip from the deep heated barrels of Hades, Cream had somehow escaped just as .... had done, and there were no promises others wouldn't either, Calisto knew she just had to be prepared. "I did just explain."

 

"Oh, I'm sorry I was distracted by the gross hickie on your neck." Wynonna finally blurred out. "Seems you met a vampire on your way ho...here."

 

Cal shrugged innocently. "None of your business really is it?"

 

"So you were lying, see Waves I told you were couldn't trust her she lies about everything, tell us about those powers you have Hmm.. come on tell us why was that dude so afraid of you? Why was he shaking in his old panties?" Wynonna demanded her face turning red as the dimples in her cheeks moved rapidly with her words.

 

Waverly wanted to take refuge in the side of the kitchen trying to climb inside the dishwasher and hide away from the fight she knew was brewing.

 

The back door opened and with a growl to announce her arrival the mysterious wolf prowled inside, her hackles up as she came to stand protectively by Cal's side, her new found friend needs a savior and the wolf were about to be that very thing.

 

"And you have a freaky wolf, who the hell does that!" Wynonna wailed out dramatically.

 

"Wynonna you are being rude to the wolf." Waverly smiled nervously at the wolf when the animal set her ethereal brown eyes on her.

 

Cal smirked running a hand over the wolf's head to calm her, the action stopped her growling but she still watched the brunette woman like a hawk.

 

"You really want to know?" Cal asked nonchalantly her eyes locked with Wynonna's brown ones in a battle of wills. 

 

"That's what I've been saying since you arrived you buck-toothed duffus." 

 

Calisto rolled her eyes at the woman's childish attempt at an insult. "Fine, you asked for it. When you are in the depths of despair I am the one who gets your prayer," Calisto whispered calmly. "When you feel like you have nowhere left to go and your heart is lost, I am the one you cry for."

 

Silence spread through the room for a moment Wynonna found herself lost in a strange zone where everything seemed to make sense, and yet nothing did. Why did the cryptic words make sense? why did it feel as though looking into Calisto's green eyes she was seeing into the depths of her dark sobbing soul. 

 

"He was right to be afraid of me I am what he can never touch," Cal said cutting through the silence with a certain conviction. 

 

"What are you?" Waverly asked quietly.

 

"Who do you pray to?" Cal asked. 

 

"Err...God?" Waverly shrugged. 

 

A smirk spread across the raven head woman's red lips. "God, that's very amusing, I'm afraid anyone who is praying to a Christian God is barking up the wrong tree, he was invented to control not to comfort, the heavens are filled with Gods and Goddess, with other deities of course."

 

"You are a Goddess?" Wynonna scoffed. 

 

"Forged in the fiery furnaces of Hades," Calisto stated as though it was the most normal statement in the world to say. 

 

Wynonna jumped forward instantly reaching pathetically for her gun from the side, it didn't want to be picked up, she tried and she tried but it slid away and moved out of reach as she frantically used her both hands to grab it and point it at the woman. "I told you she was weird!" Wynonna said flustered. "She's from hell!" 

 

Waverly turned from her hysterical sister her eyes bulging out of their sockets to the very calm woman standing before her, the wolf bared her teeth and yet one soft touch from Calisto's hand eased its anger and worry. Something didn't make sense if Calisto was from hell then why had she not used these powers Wynonna had said she possessed. 

 

"You need to scratch from your mind that Hell is a bad place, we do not call it Hell, it is Hades, it keeps imprisoned the ones who wreak havoc here on earth, my father is King, Lord, and master there. I am the Goddess of Damnation and Misery and that is why all escaped criminals should fear me. My father was the face they saw when they first were plunged from this mortal realm into Hades, his laughter was what mocked them as they suffered their eternal torment."

 

Wynonna and Wavery exchanged looks, Wynonna's eyes narrowing suspiciously Waverly more shocked that suspicious, she felt that now it all made sense, the feeling of calm Calisto exuded, the way she seemed to stand back and watch. It was what she did. She was a Goddess. 

 

"Goddess of Misery and damnation?" Wynonna said, typical they couldn't have gotten themselves a God with a good title they had a negative one. "Yeah, seems like what we would get." 

 

"Happy now Ms. Earp? I believe we have a Cream to find before it's too late." Cal challenged. 

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes silently cursing her negligent gun. "Damn gun, never works when I need it to."


	12. The Stakeout

"Your car is gross." Calisto grimaced as she pulled her finger from a patch of a melted sticky piece of red candy that now resembled a pile of mush than the sweet Life Saver it had once been.

Lifting the gooey mess up Calisto was faced with the sight of the mess over her fingers. "Eww, What is wrong with you?"

Wynonna shrugged her shoulders her eyes on the sticky mess, "Are you gonna eat it?"

"What!" Cal asked repulsed at the very notion. "Of course not it's disgusting!"

"Oh well," Wynonna said reaching across and grabbing the melted grossness and put it into her mouth. "Shame to waste it, I'm pretty sure you've had much grosser things in your mouth than this."

Cal watched with horrified eyes as the brunette ate the old piece of candy.   
"You are so gross." Calisto cringed.

"Stop being such a Princess." Wynonna scoffed.

"I'm not a princess as I keep telling you, a princess can only wish to have my power and stature." Cal corrected the annoying woman.

"Yeah, you are a goddess." Wynonna laughed letting out an unattractive big snort. "However did I forget that?"

Calisto turned in her chair to face the woman, her ice cold green eyes fixed ahead into Wynonna's. "You think I don't know everything you ever wished for, you think when you were down in the deepest darkest pits of despair you didn't call out to me?"

Wynonna hesitated.

"I bet I can imagine what you have been yearning for, what plagues your dreams and haunts your days." The Goddess whispered huskily, her voice rich with seduction, Wynonna found herself leaning forward. The feel of Calisto's breath against her skin burned her. "I know who it is.

"Who?" Wynonna swallowed hard, there was no way the annoying Goddess could know, could she?

Cal smirked, her eyes dropping to the brunette woman's full lips. Leaning forward as though she were about to kiss. "Me."

Wynonna found herself captivated, as though she had been hypnotized by the Goddess. "Do..don't be ridiculous I'm not even gay."

Calisto laughed. "Yeah, you realize that sometimes gender means nothing, there is something about a human being you will find fascinating and it doesn't matter if they have a dick or not."

Wynonna blinked hard.

Calisto leaned in closer. "Attraction has nothing to do with sexuality, attraction goes so much deeper than sexuality."

"I don't agree."

"I think you lie awake at night and think of me, I think you imagine what it would feel like to have my hands move over your skin I think as you run your own hands over the plains of your body you imagine they are mine you wish they were mine, pinching your nipples till their sore and then suck them into my hot, sizzling mouth for the relief you crave, but it would only drive you crazier until it's too much and you are screaming on the top of your voice, begging me."

The image was far too close to the bone for Wynonna, while Calisto had infuriated her she'd also held her captivated in a way she did not want to accept or admit even to herself.

"Can you imagine how my tongue would circle around them? They'd be so hard, aching as you throbbed wanting more, and more."

Wynonna felt her body react.

"And now you wonder if I'm a Goddess whether I'd be the best fuck you'd ever had, the answer is yes. I would be and now you are working out all the ways I would be the best fuck you'd ever had." Cal said smugly. "Baby you cannot even imagine how good I would be, your usual mediocre human lovers are nothing."

Wynonna's eyes danced between Carl's eyes and the plump shape of her lips, so enticing, so delicious looking the thought of the taste of them made her want to whimper in a plea, her mind went to the woman Calisto had clearly spent the night with hard jealousy surged forward again.

Silence cut through the car around them as Cal stopped talking, somehow her own words had worked against her. Wishing she had knocked the smart ass routine on the head when she'd started, Cal was now left with the overwhelming desire to show the annoying pain in the ass woman just how good she was.  _Crap._

Wynonna's breath hit her as the other woman tried to breathe normally like the sweet perfume scattered by the demigods during the regal ceremonies on Olympus hosted in her uncle's honor, it lured her in and seduced her with a promise of something she couldn't quite understand.

Suddenly the door slammed shut in the back and a cheery laugh sounded out. "Those guys in the store do the best fries ever, I swear I sneaky squirreled myself some extra." Waverly smiled sweetly dancing at her success.

Cal and Wynonna pulled back quickly, too quickly Wynonna found herself colliding with the door. "Fucking crap that hurt!"

Cal chuckled running her hands through her short strands of hair, pulling her thoughts together.

"Don't drop the F-bomb in front of my fries." Waverly scolded her sister. "I got you the Vegan burger with the extra hot chili peppers Cal just like you asked."

"Ah cool, thank you." Cal reached back to get her order already smelling the deliciousness from inside the packaging.

Wynonna watched them, she'd just gotten her bearings back and was already shaking her head in despair. "Give me my double king burger with extra cheese."

Waverly frowned as she handed the burger to her sister trying to touch it as little as possible.

"How can you eat that?" Waverly asked.

"I like meat," Wynonna said as she stuffed her mouth full of the burger. Calisto cringed at the sight.

"Oh Hades you sure are gross," Cal exclaimed.

"I know."

"So have we spotted the poisoner?" Waverly asked sounding a little too excited, but it was her first stakeout and despite being relegated to the back seat she had enjoyed the experience.

"No, but Wynonna has let off a few fart bombs she thinks I don't know about." Cal shrugged.

"I'm so sorry about that," Waverly said with sympathy. "It's the red meat."

"Will you two shut up?" Wynonna shouted.  _God, the woman was fucking flirting with me just now, now this._

"She gets pretty cranky when she's hungry," Waverly whispered none too quietly at Cal, who laughed as Wynonna glared at the two shoving her burger into her mouth violently and biting down hard on a big piece.

Wynonna didn't like the smug look that shone at her in Calisto's eyes, something in the depth of her ocean green eyes she knew exactly what she was hungry for and moments ago it was not food.

Suddenly a blood-curdling scream filled the air, Wynonna jumped hitting her head in the ceiling of the car as her burger flew upwards and scattered everywhere sending the contents flying all around landing on her lap in a messy pile, ketchup staining her pants.

Cal however elegantly placed her own food down in its package and pushed the car door open jumping out and running in the direction of the scream, Waverly following behind her little legs moving as fast as she could go, while still complaining Wynonna awkwardly exited the car covered in condiments.

Sprinting at full speed Calisto cane to an abrupt haunt as she stood at the opening of an alleyway, a body lying prone on the ground and over her face a white piece of material, the smell made Cal wince with disgust.

"Oh goodness." Waverly shrieked. "Is she?"

"Dead, Yeah bastard used Chloroform, Cream's weapon of choice." Cal hissed angrily her eyes farting around but there was no movement, no sign that anyone had been there. "Call Haught, this needs to be a crime scene and the prospect of Wynonna contaminating the scene with her messy self is scaring me."

"Hey, I am here you know." Wynonna wheezed as she bent over out of breath.

Cal shook her head with a sigh. "You are in such bad shape how do you survive?"

"Donuts." The brunette shrugged."

                                                                                          xxx

After the crime scene has been processed and the body of the victim taken away Cal found herself in the police station.

Her newfound wolf friend lay lazily asleep on the floor next to the chair that Cal lounged in swaying from side to side as she leaned her arms on the desk in front of her, her soft gentle snores filled the room with a quiet soundtrack.

Wynonna sat on the edge of a table at the opposite of the room, her eyes glued to Calisto, she'd been trying to work something out for a few hours but couldn't quite find the right words to voice her concerns. "How are these demons getting free from the underworld?"

Cal lifted her head up, she'd asked herself that question so many times and had not found an answer, all she was sure of was that her father would not willingly let them free. They were escaping through another method, was Hades even aware they had escaped? "I don't know." Cal shrugged simply.

"You have no idea?" Another voice asked Nicole entered the room carrying a cup of steaming liquid the smell of coffee turned the Goddesses stomach.

"No, there is no news from Hades and Cerberus is a pretty good guard dog not a lot of souls have passed him by, and my father rules with an iron fist there is a reason people fear the underworld you know."

"So what could it be?" Waverly asked seriously, perching herself on her girlfriend's knee and wrapping her arms around her neck seeking comfort.

Cal shrugged. "Maybe it's too early to say, but maybe I will need to speak with my brother he will know if anything is amiss, I can't risk asking my sisters one will talk to me for hours about her wedding and the other three are pretty much psychos, and having them here in Purgatory is not a very good idea."

"Woo, your sister is getting married?" Waverly jumped up and down on her girlfriend's lap excitedly.

"Yeah, she's fairly vocal about it." Calisto sighed.

Behind them suddenly the door opened and in the doorway stood the woman Wynonna had seen Calisto leave with the night before at the bar, Wynonna hated the smug smile the woman gave Cal and Wynonna hated even more that Calisto smiled back.

Wynonna wanted to be petty and tell Harmonia that just What Cal had said to her, that had been flirting there was no other word for it. If Waverly hadn't have arrived when she did.....Wynonna found her face heating up and her heart racing at the prospect of what could have been.

"Hi, Cal." Harmonia smiled

 _I wanna punch her in the face._ Wynonna scowled. 

They watched as Cal approached the woman pulling the woman close as Harmonia let out a soft gasp. Her smaller feminine frame contrasted to Calisto's larger one, mindless of their audience Cal placed her hand behind Harmonia's neck and guided her head towards her and kissed her full plump lips with all the passion and desire that had been building in her since her odd encounter with Wynonna in the car. 

 _I really wanna punch her in the face._  Wynonna shifted angrily on her feet. 

 _Don't do it Wynonna._  Waverly pleaded at her sister. 

As their lips met in our passionate embrace, Harmonia wrapped her arms around Cal's neck possessively and opened her mouth, inviting her inside. Tongues met and danced across each other as the women kissed. Wynonna felt her stomach turn over in revulsion. 

Nicole found herself engaged in the open file on her desk, the empty box of donuts that was left abandoned on her desk anything aside from watching the show, it was getting weird and she was worried about getting into trouble. 

"We are here you know," Wynonna said stiffly waving her hand in the air, her eyes filled with a violent storm she was ready to let loose at any moment. 

 

 


	13. Silky Dreams

_Wynonna squirmed desperately, her bottom lip held captive by her upper teeth and she bit down hard, her whole bottom was aflame._

_A low aching moan escaped unwillingly from her lips as her eyes fluttered as the shadowy figure on top of her ground her hips into Wynonna's. With a steel grip on Wynonna's, The figure slowly drove her elongated clit inside deeper._

_Slowly Wynonna found herself looking into the face of her lover, lusty green eyes tore into Wynonna's own. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away for too long." Wynonna gasped at the heat that pulsated from her mysterious lover's pussy._

_A snigger filled the thick air. "Yeah, like you haven't been begging me for this." Calisto laughed._

_Wynonna was extremely aroused. Too stubborn to admit anything to the smug Goddess, Wynonna longed to have Calisto's red hot sex deeper inside her._

_Cal continued to slowly grind her hips forward. Wynonna's hands grabbed onto Calisto's wrists, pulling herself up against her. Their hips danced in perfect synchronization together. With their bodies so in tune with each other, It was difficult to tell where one body ended and another began._

_Cal let out a pained groan of pleasure, because. "Gods you feel so fucking good baby!"_

_With small, little deep thrusts, Calisto pushed herself harder into Wynonna. Her excitement grew and her juices began to flow lubricating Wynonna's sex._

_Cal was starting to perspire. Her body began to glisten as she continued her unyielding assault on the woman below her. Wynonna took a moment to marvel at that fact that a God would actually sweat, weren't they perfect and Godly?_

_"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me for long," Wynonna smirked breathlessly, feeling the pressure building strongly._

_Calisto leveled her sea deep green eyes on the woman, stopping her movement causing Wynonna to moan out in protest. "I can stop."_

_Twisting her legs around Calisto Wynonna presses hard keeping the Goddess in place. "I don't care."_

_"And yet you do." Cal smiled wickedly slowly pressing her hips down against Wynonna harshly eliciting a hiss from the brunette._

_"You are so up your own ass." Wynonna hissed._

_Cal lifted a smug eyebrow up. "It's definitely not my ass I'm up in."_

Wynonna shot up, the pressure released from her body, as her eyes darted around her. A darkened room was all she found, alone. Calisto was nowhere to be found and yet the smell of her perfume seemed to have clung to her nose. "What the hell?"

Wynonna was no stranger to naughty x-rated dreams, she'd had way too many to count, but this had been different, it had seemed so real that she could still feel the touch of Cal's moist skin on her fingertips. Smell the scent of sex in the air around her.

Pushing herself from her bed, angry and feeling utterly unfulfilled, she'd have to sort that out later, Wynonna pulled open her door angrily and charged out into the hallway.

Like a determined unsteady soldier, Wynonna ground to a holy outside Calisto's door, not bothering to knock she burst inside with a determined step.

Before her eyes fell on the sleeping form of the Goddess she'd come to chastise an angry growl sounded through the dark room.

Wynonna turned to find white sharp teeth glistening in the moonlight.

"Crap, I forgot about you, weird wolf," Wynonna whispered.

The wolf growled louder, moving in between the space between Wynonna and the sleeping Calisto protecting the Goddess as she had protected the wolf.

"It's okay, your just a little puppy aren't you?" Wynonna said softly, trying to summon the spirit of her sister. The wolf seemed to like Waverly.  _That proves this wolf is crazy, who the hell wouldn't love me?_

"There, there calm down."

"I'd watch your fingers if I were you, she's got strong teeth, she can rip your arm off if she wanted to." Cal's voice spoke suddenly.

Wynonna's gaze drifted from the dangerously angry wolf to a sleep trussed Calisto, the moon shone in through the drapes illuminating part of her face in a ethereal soft blue. Her hair ruffled stylishly as though she'd kept a team of stylists ready for just this occasion. Slowly Wynonna's eyes drifted down, the tattoos the Goddess hid under her clothes were badly visible.

"Excuse me, do you have a valid reason for bathing into my room and staring at my breasts?" Cal asked.

Wynonna stuttered. "Excuse me...I'm not, I'm not doing that thanks, I have better taste, I'd rather look at my own in the mirror."

"Oh, good one is that why you've come here naked or did you forget to dress?" Cal pointed to Wynonna's naked form Cooley.

"What?" The darkness almost hid her bare form, but she saw it as soon as she looked down. With a shriek, she stepped back covering herself. "You did this!" In her hurry, she'd forgotten about her state of undress, or in fact, had no idea how that had even happened, she swore she'd gone to sleep with night clothes on.

Cal looked at her confused. "You are a very strange woman, I really have no interest in you being naked at all. You aren't my type."

"You would say that."

"Why are you here anyway? You realize that sexual harassment is against the law no matter how much my uncle Zeus protests against it?" Calisto said smugly, not caring that the covers slipped down lower revealing more cleavage.

"Firstly I do not want to sexual harass you, I mean sexually harass you and secondly....just....oh shut up!" Wynonna protested stamping her feet on the ground with force. "And if I wanted to, just a heads up you'd totally be into it."

"Yeah, sure if you say so." Cal mocked. "So you wanna get lost now so I can sleep or are you going to stand there naked all night? Maybe you came here for a reason."

"I ...oh I hate you!" Wynonna shouted turning on her heels and storming out the door slamming it behind her.

The wolf looked across at Cal, her eyes filled with a sympathy Calisto could only shrug at. "Women are weird."

Cal swore she saw the wolf nod.

                                                                                      xxx

Waverly pulled the pieces of bread from the toaster as they popped up, the sound earned a growl from her sister, she'd been as moody as a grizzly bear who'd lost his honey since she'd woken up and Waverly was getting tired again just walking on eggshells.

The younger sister made a warning face at her girlfriend as Nicole entered the kitchen warning her of imminent danger.

Nicole nodded and sat down opposite Wynonna, smiling at Waverly when she handed her a cup of coffee.

"So Wynonna, sleep well last night?" Nicole asked taking a sip from her cup watching Wynonna's reaction over the rim.

"What the hell do you know?" Wynonna asked harshly.

"Nothing I was just being polite." Nicole shrugged.

Calisto chose that moment to waltz into the kitchen with an arrogant swagger that only she could pull off, pulling up her chair and sitting at the table a big smile on her face as her wolf friend slowly trotted behind her, finding the bowl of water she knew by now that Waverly would keep out for her along with her food.

"She likes you." Cal smiled at Waverly.

"She's actually really sweet when you get over the whole, she's a wolf and might eat me thing." Waverly nodded cheerfully.

Wynonna rolled her eyes, pushing her chair further away from Cal, if she didn't have a banging headache she'd be a little embarrassed after what had happened, especially with Calisto being so smug.  _Stupid Goddess!_

"So What is the plan for today?" Nicole asked trying to ignore Wynonna's sour face.

"Today you look for Cream and I am going to Hades to talk with someone." Cal shrugged pouring milk into her cup.

"You're going to Hades?" Wynonna perked up. "I'm coming too."

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you but Hades is not for humans, well only after their time is up anyway." Calisto chuckled.

Nicole And Waverly exchanged worried looks.

"Listen to me Goddess I'm going with you, whether you like it or not and that is the end of the story!" Wynonna said firmly.

"Wait, Wynonna." Waverly jumped in. "Maybe it's dangerous, is it dangerous for humans Cal?"

Cal shook her head. "Nah, it's safe for anyone but would you want to take her into an imperial Godly palace?" The Goddess pointed at Wynonna, her hair resembling a rats nest laid messily around her head. Cal pointed as though that was all the evidence she needed.

"You have a point." Nicole sighed. 

"Hey, is it nice being so far up your own butt?" Wynonna challenged.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me seems like you wanted to be there this morning." Cal returned smugly, her eyes glowing in a challenge.

"Guys please not in front of my toast." Nicole protested.

"She's too stuck up," Wynonna said defending herself, it didn't help that she hated that Calisto seemed to know something. "I bet you planted that dream in my head last night!"

"Wow, dream? This is very interesting." Cal laughed. "Did you have a wet dream about me Wynonna?"

"Why would I ever dream about your pompous ass?"

"Oh please, this coming from the kind of woman who would eat Cadbury's mini eggs in bed and then pretend it was shit so you wouldn't have to clean it up from the bed sheets if it got smeared on them."

Wynonna fumed, not because of what Calisto said but because the annoying Goddess was right. She'd have the last laugh though, she did t know how she would do it, but she'd be going to Hades whether Calisto liked it or not. She was going.

After all, She lives in Purgatory, how hard could Hades be?


End file.
